Once upon a time
by Isa-BELLA Swan91
Summary: After her father died she had nobody left but her abusive stepmother. She'd given up hope of ever finding someone to love her, until the Cullens moved to town. All human. BxE
1. Bella Swan

AN: So this is my new story, it's kind of like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, just swap the dwarfs for Cullen's and you're there

**AN: So this is my new story, it's kind of like Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, just swap the dwarfs for Cullen's, and you're there.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

_Once upon a time there lived a young girl who's name was Isabella. Isabella lived with her loving father as her mother had died in childbirth. Bella as she was known to all who knew her; and her father were very happy with just the two of them._

_Until one day, when entering a supermarket her father bumped into a beautiful woman. From the moment they met, her father was smitten. They married eight months later. Right from the start, her stepmother hated her and made no secret of this to Bella. Whenever Bella's father was at work her stepmother would be mean to her, but Bella put up with it as she made her father happy. _

_One day her father who was the sheriff was called to a robbery at a local store, one of the small town of Forks only robberies. Her beautiful father was shot dead whilst trying to help one of the hostages. _

_After that, Bella's stepmother became her legal guardian. Jealous of the small girl's beauty her stepmother physically and emotionally hurt her. Alone in the world Bella had no one to turn to, she dreamed of her knight in shining armour, who would come and rescue her from her life, but that was just a dream, and Bella knew dreams never came true. At least for her…_

When I was younger and my father would read me fairytales, it wasn't hard to believe the magic in them. I truly believed that my prince charming would find me someday, I spent hour's day dreaming about what he would look like, and how we would meet.

After my father's death, I quickly learned how foolish I had been to believe such nonsense. As far as I was concerned, there was no magic in life, if there was I would not have lost my father when I was just eight years old.

The day of my father's funeral, I put away my book of fairytales and with it my hope and my dreams.

My stepmother Victoria was an evil woman. She would spend hours sitting in front of her mirror staring at herself while I would be running around completing the many chores she insisted must be done. Failure to complete the chores would result in her beating me with a stick she had pulled from the backyard or she simply refused to feed me until she thought I had learnt my lesson. Sometimes it would take her days before she decided I had.

At school, I kept to myself scared that anyone I got close to would find out my secret. My old friends although they tried after my father's death soon drifted away.

At lunchtime, I would sit in the cafeteria reading a book. After doing this for so many years the other students knew to stay away from me, that I would never talk to them. Whenever a new student came to Forks High and would even glance over in my direction another student was quick to jump up and inform him or her that nobody ever sat next to me, I was the freak who barely spoke. Whenever this happened, I had to try hard to keep myself from crying. I would secretly glance around and watch the other kids laugh and joke together and all I wanted was to be apart of that, someone with no worries, but I knew it was easier this way.

**AN: So what did you think? Please review and let me know.**


	2. Edward Cullen

**AN: So sorry with the delay with this chapter, I was suffering writers block on both of my stories… **

**Thanks everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the masterpiece that is Twilight, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I do however own Bella's evil step mother.**

* * *

I raced from the parking lot gritting my teeth in agony at the pain in my side. After a particularly brutal beating from Victoria last night, which had resulted in her breaking a glass against my hip, I had very little sleep, causing me to sleep through my alarm and resulting in my being last to school. I glanced down at my watch and saw I still had five minutes to get to class before the bell. I started to speed up ignoring the searing pain in my side and suddenly crashed into something solid.

"Oomph." I flew back and landed on my backside.

"I am so sorry." I said leaning over to pick up my belongings that had fallen from my bag. Another hand leaned over to help and I looked up into the face of a god. There was no other way to describe it he was perfect. He had messy bronze coloured hair and beautiful green eyes. He smiled at me and I felt my heart catch in my throat.

"Are you ok, that was a pretty hard collision." He asked.

"I uh…" I said completely mesmerised by his face. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, thankyou I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran into you. I should have been watching where I was going." I said, nervously looking down and stuffing the rest of my belongings in my bag.

"It's ok. Here you forgot this." He said handing me my Biology textbook. As I reached for it, my fingers accidentally grazed his and I nearly dropped the book when I felt a somewhat electric feeling. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"No-nothing." I said.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He said.

"Isabella Swan, Bella preferably." He smiled.

"Bella, that's a really pretty name." I blushed. Then the bell rang signalling the beginning of class.

"I should go, thankyou for your help. I really am sorry." I said.

"Really it's ok, guess I'll see you around Bella." He said and left.

All morning my thoughts were filled with nothing but Edward Cullen. Thankfully, my teachers had long since given up asking me questions so I was never called upon to answer any.

I dreaded lunchtime, I always did. Having to sit and watch so many people have fun and laugh together. It was painful and it was a half an hour I would gladly give up.

I sat down at my usual table away from the crowds of people and pulled out my very worn copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Can we sit here?" a voice asked me. I looked up into the eyes of Edward Cullen around him were four other teenagers.

"Um… ok." I said. I was truly shocked; usually the others had informed new students about what a freak I was by now.

"Bella, these are my siblings, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Guys this is Bella." Edward said pointing at each of his siblings when he spoke their names.

"Hi" they all said.

"Hello." I said shyly.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked.

"We can leave if you don't want us to." Said Alice, she was small with short black hair and reminded me of a pixie.

"No it's not that I don't want you here, but usually people tend to avoid me. Honestly I'm surprised they haven't warned you about me."

"They have, they said you didn't talk, but you seem to talk just fine." The big burly one Edward had introduced as Emmett said.

"Oh. So why didn't you listen. I mean why aren't you sitting with them?"

"We had no interest in sitting with any of them. We wanted to sit with you." Edward smiled.

"But you don't know me." I said.

"No not yet, but we would like to." Alice grinned. I smiled too. Maybe this was my chance to finally have friends. Then reality sunk in and I realised I couldn't be friends with them as much as I wanted to, it just couldn't happen.

"So Bella, what do you do for fun around here?" Rosalie asked. She was very beautiful with her long blonde hair she looked like a supermodel.

"I uh, don't get out much." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"We'll just have to change that." Alice smiled. "Is there a movie theatre around here, maybe we could all go see a movie on Friday."

A movie, I wasn't too sure how Victoria would react to my going out, but something told me it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Oh um, sorry I'm busy Friday." I said as the bell rang.

"I should get to class." I said gathering my belongings and quickly heading for the door.

**Edward's POV**

At first I didn't know what to think when a girl called Jessica came up to me and my siblings when I had glanced over at Bella while we were waiting in line. She told us that Bella was considered a freak, that she never spoke and that there were stories going around about her being a mental case and doing crazy stuff. I couldn't believe that the girl I had met that morning was a freak, she had seemed shy, but she had still spoken to me. Jessica had warned us to stay away from her and then she invited us to sit at her table. I had told her no thanks, that I had spoken to Bella and that she had seemed nice to me. So instead I had walked over to sit with Bella.

When she asked us why we would want to sit with her I was furious that anyone had ever treated her like dirt, I felt like wrapping her in my arms and holding her tightly.

"Is there a movie theatre around here, maybe we could all go see a movie on Friday." Alice asked. I watched Bella's reaction and saw the panic in her eyes. Then she jumped up and announced she needed to get to class. We stared after completely baffled by her behaviour.

"She's hiding something, she looked so scared when I suggested we go out." Alice said.

"I know." I said.

"And I'm going to find out what it is."

**

* * *

**

AN: Chapter two, what did you think?


	3. Blushes and Bruises

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was completing my other story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't… It's all Stephenie Meyer's.**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_She's hiding something; she looked so scared when I suggested we go out." Alice said._

"_I know." I said._

"_And I'm going to find out what it is."_

Bella's POV

How could I have been so stupid! I should have just left the moment they came to sit down. I hoped they wouldn't persist after my little episode at lunch and just leave me alone like everybody else.

I wandered down the aisles in the school library pretending to browse when I was actually just hiding from Edward who I discovered shared my biology class with me. He had come in to the class after lunch and the teacher told him to sit down next to me, as I was the only one without a lab partner. The teacher, Mr. Banner then told us we were going to the library to research for our assignment on any kind of cancer, and that was how I ended up hiding in between aisles.

"Bella, you are aware you are no where near the books on cancer?" Edward asked appearing in front of me. _Crap…_

I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, just needed to brush up on my knowledge of…" I glanced at the books on the shelf beside me and stared blushing furiously.

"Sex education…"

"Uh huh." He said in an 'I so don't believe you' kind of way.

"As interesting as I'm sure that is, it's not going to get us an A." Us... that's right, as we were lab partners we were officially partners for this project too.

"So I figured you could come to my place later tonight and we could get started on this, that is of course if you're not to busy brushing up on your 'Sex education'" he said, an amused expression on his face. I just blushed brighter.

"I'd um, have to check…" I said.

"That's ok, give me your number and I'll swing by and pick you up if you're allowed."

"NO!" I said, a little too loudly. He looked at me weird.

"I uh… mean if I'm allowed I can drive myself to your place."

"Um… ok, here." He reached out for my hand and wrote his number on it.

"So uh, should we get started?" he asked.

"Sure."

**-xXx-**

After Biology, I had gym, my least favourite class. Not only am I an absolute klutz and manage to do more damage to myself and those around me instead of actually participating in any of the games, I also had the awful pain in my hip still. I dawdled my way to gym in hopes of being the last girl to change and avoid anybody seeing my wounds. I had just finished changing and was heading out of the locker room when who should appear but Alice Cullen.

"Hi Bella. How cool is this we're going to be gym buddies!" she said bouncing on her heels. I faked a smile.

"Yeah cool. I should warn you though I'm dangerous." I told her. She laughed, obviously thinking I was joking. Boy was she in for a surprise.

"Ok class today we're playing badminton, so partner up and grab a racket." Coach Clapp told us.

"You want to be partners Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you…" I told her. She just laughed again.

"You can't be that bad."

Eight games, eight losses and ten accidental wacks in the head later, I think Alice got my point.

"Ok so next time if you tell me to look out, I'm going to look out." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head as we walked towards the locker room. I stopped outside the locker room doors.

"Aren't you coming Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um in a minute, I uh… have to talk to Coach Clapp about something." I told her.

"I'll wait."

"No it's ok you go ahead. I might be awhile."

"Oh, ok then." She said, she hesitated a moment before walking into the locker room. I sighed. That had been too close, I couldn't let Alice see me, I couldn't let myself become friends with the Cullen's. After I had finished this project with Edward I would avoid them all until they got the message. It couldn't be that hard…

**

* * *

**

AN: Next chapter you'll finally meet Victoria. Please review!


	4. Victoria and the Cullens

AN: I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long

**AN: I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long. School holidays have started so I haven't been home… So this one's nice and long :D**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, well except for mean and nasty Victoria.**

**Bella's POV**

I leant against the front door and sighed. The pain in my hip was nearly unbearable.

"What's that?" my eyes snapped open. Victoria stood in front of me.

"What's what?" I whispered.

"On your hand." I looked down at my hand to discover Edwards number still scrawled on it.

"It's my lab partner's number. We have to work on an assignment together."

"You little tart you're lying to me. Going off to meet some boy are you?" She snapped.

"No I'm not." I cowered.

"How dare you lie to me." She yelled before bringing her hand up and slapping me across the face.

"I'm not I swear." I whimpered. She sneered.

"You have chores to do.," she said before leaving the room. I brought my hand to my face and winced when I touched the tender flesh. I had to find some ice or there would be a bruise and too many unwanted questions.

**-xXx-**

I had just finished the last of my chores when I realised I still needed to ask Victoria if I could go to Edwards to start our project. I walked into the living room where she sat watching one of her soaps.

"Victoria." I said.

"What?" she snapped, clearly annoyed I had interrupted her.

"I really do have to go to my lab partners tonight to work on a project."

"If it'll get you out of my hair for a few hours, besides I have a friend coming over." She said smirking.

"Thankyou." I said, quickly leaving the room before she changed her mind. I knew what she meant when she said friend and I didn't want to be there to witness it. I went to call Edward for directions.

"Hello."

"Hi Edward?"

"Yes."

"It's Bella; I'm calling for the directions."

"Oh right. I live just outside of town, the driveways sort of hidden in between the woods. You know it would be a lot easier if I came and got you." I hesitated I had never been good with directions, and I had a feeling now wouldn't be any different.

"Ok." I said and gave him the directions.

"I'll meet you on the corner."

"I can meet you at your house." He said.

"No, meet me on the corner." I said before hanging up.

**-xXx-**

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and carefully peeled off the bandages I had applied that morning. They were covered in blood; the cuts were too deep and needed stitches. I knew I couldn't go to a hospital, so instead I gathered up a needle and thread. After sterilising the needle, I went to work sewing up the cuts. After nearly nine years of doing this it was second nature to me, the pain however still got me every time.

After putting on another T-shirt I headed out to meet Edward, slipping out the backdoor to avoid Victoria and her 'friend' who had just arrived.

**-xXx-**

I had stood on the corner of my street less than two minutes when a silver Volvo pulled up beside me.

"Hey." Edward said after rolling down the window.

"Hi." I said. He jumped out of the car and walked around to open the passenger side door. I smiled at him and got in.

"So." He said when he got back in next to me.

"So." I responded uncomfortably.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked starting the car.

"Anything that sounds good."

"I think I have some of that, check in the glove compartment." I looked through his CD collection, surprised to see the range of music he liked.

"You like Clair De Lune?" I asked.

"Yes it's one of my favourites." He smiled. We spent the remainder of the ride comfortably discussing music we liked and didn't like.

**-xXx-**

He wasn't kidding when he said his house was hidden by the woods. If I had been alone I would never have seen the turn off to his driveway. We pulled up outside a large white house. He quickly stopped the engine and came around to open my door.

"Well you a real gentleman aren't you, I didn't think men opened doors anymore." I laughed.

"Well this man does." He smiled.

"Well I guess your parents raised you right."

"Come on, now you get to meet my family." His smile grew.

"Haven't I already?" I asked nervously.

"Well alright then my parents. Breathe Bella. You'll be fine." He said when he noticed the look of what I'm sure was absolute horror on my face_. Right because I'm sure breathing is going to make me feel so much better…_

We walked inside.

"Hey Bella." Alice said, coming out of a room on my right.

"Hi Alice." I smiled.

"So Bella did you want a drink or anything. You haven't had dinner yet have you?" Edward asked.

"No, I forgot." I said.

"Oh that's good because my Esme's cooking up a storm." Alice laughed.

"Esme?" I asked.

"She's our adopted mother." Alice told me.

"We're all adopted." Edward added.

"So are any of you blood related?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins, they're Esme's niece and nephew." Alice told me.

"Oh."

"Didn't you think it weird that we were all siblings but al the same age and all looked different?" Edward asked.

"Well to be honest I never really thought about it." I grinned sheepishly. Edward and Alice laughed.

"So how did your talk with Coach Clapp go?" Alice asked.

"My what?" I asked.

"The reason you left me outside the locker room." _Oh shit…_

"Um yeah that went well." She eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh Alice, could you let the others know dinner's ready." A woman asked coming out of what I presumed to be the kitchen.

"Sure thing mum." Alice said before heading upstairs.

"You must be Bella, I'm Esme." She said.

"Hi."

"I hope your hungry, I got a little carried away today." She said before heading back the way she came. I glanced over at Edward. He smiled.

"Esme likes to cook. Come on." He said, heading after her. I followed and was lead into a fancy dining room. He led me to a chair, which he then proceeded to pull out for me, to which I just laughed. He had just sat down next to me when the other Cullens came through the door.

"Hi Bella." Emmett said sitting across from me.

"Hi Emmett." I greeted him. A rather handsome man walked through the door, spotted me and walked over hand outstretched.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle. Edwards father." I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir." I said.

"Please call me Carlisle." He told me.

"So Bella did you rethink Friday night?" Alice asked.

"Oh um. I guess I could ask." I said unable to think of a good enough excuse.

"Oh I thought you said you were busy?" Rosalie asked. _Not again. _

"Well I was but my stepmother's going on a date, so she cancelled." I lied.

"Your stepmother's going on a date. I'm confused, shouldn't she be married to your dad?" Emmett asked.

"She was. He died eight years ago." I said.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I didn't know." Emmett said.

"It's ok." I smiled at him reassuringly.

"I hope you like Mushroom Ravioli Bella." Esme said as she put a plate down in front me.

"Oh yes, thankyou." I said. After she had served everyone, the table fell into a comfortable silence as everyone ate.

"So I learnt a valuable lesson today." Alice said smirking. Everyone looked at her. She laughed.

"When Bella says duck, she really means duck." I smiled.

"I did warn you plenty of times before we started playing that I am hopeless at sports. You were the one who wanted to be my partner, and the one stuck with me for the next two weeks." I smiled. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Two weeks…" she said weakly. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Everyone around the table however broke into laughter.

"Oh Alice you should see your face." Emmett laughed.

"You're not the one who's going to end up with a swollen head." She frowned. Which just made us all laugh harder.

**-xXx-**

After dinner Edward and I sprawled out in the living room.

"Ok so we have to figure out which cancer we're actually going to do, any suggestions?" Edward asked.

"Um, what about the Leukaemia's?"

"Ok." The next hour we spent getting together all the vital information for our project.

"Hey guys, do you want to watch a movie?" Emmett asked coming into the room followed by Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. Edward looked over at me. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It wasn't late, so I nodded. We all sat around on the various lounges and settled down to watch the movie.

**Edward's POV**

"Well that was an awfully long and boring movie." Rosalie said, standing up and stretching.

"Looks like Bella agrees with you." Emmett said. We all looked over at Bella who had fallen asleep sometime during the movie.

"What do you think we should do, wake her?" I asked.

"No, I'll ring her stepmother and let her know Bella can stay here. Edward do you think you can get her upstairs?" Esme asked. I walked over and gently picked Bella up. She was incredibly light, like someone who hadn't eaten in awhile. I walked up the stairs and placed her on the bed in one of the guest rooms. I pulled the covers gently over her and quietly left the room. Outside esme had just reached the top of the stairs.

"I couldn't get a hold of her stepmother, but I left a message on the machine." She told me. I nodded.

"Goodnight edward." She said.

"Goodnight." I said heading towards my room. My dreams that night were filled with nothing but Bella.

**AN: So what did you think? Please review and let me know : D I'm sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes, but it's 4 am and I am ready for bed.**


	5. Then it all went black

**AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing the last chapter! **

**Dedicated to Drish, for her help with this chapter.**

**WARNING: VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"_I couldn't get a hold of her stepmother, but I left a message on the machine." She told me. I nodded._

"_Goodnight Edward." She said._

"_Goodnight." I said heading towards my room. My dreams that night were filled with nothing but Bella._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Morning Bella." A chipper voice startled me from sleep. I groaned. Then something started tugging at my blankets.

"Go way." I moaned and pulled the blankets over my head. The voice laughed.

"Come on Bella, we have to go to school." _Wait…_

I bolted upright. The annoying voice belonged to none other than Alice Cullen_. Alice Cullen… Oh God. _

"What am I doing here?" I squeaked.

"You fell asleep here last night." She told me. _No… _

I jumped out of the bed.

"I have to get home." I panicked. She grabbed my arm.

"Bella it's ok, Esme rang your stepmother last night." _She actually talked to Victoria._

"She was ok with it?" I asked. Alice bit her lip.

"Well actually she wasn't home, so Esme left a message on the machine." I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"We should get ready for school. Oh, you can borrow some of mine and Rose's clothes." **(AN: I know they're all very different sizes but for the sake of this story let's imagine they're somewhat close.)**

"Um ok." I followed her out of the room and up the hall to another one. It was very pink and clothes were scattered everywhere.

"What do you think of this?" She asked holding up a blue sweater.

"We could grab you a pair of Rose's jeans too."

"Ok."

"Great." She bounced out of the room. Unsure if I was suppose to follow her I stayed where I was. _Victoria is going to kill me when I get home. Maybe I could tell her the truth and she wouldn't mind so much. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe…_

"There you are Bella, I thought you were going to follow me." Alice said returning to the room. She thrust some clothes into my hands.

"There's a shower in the guest room if you want to use it."

"Yes, thankyou."

"Good." She left the room and I followed quickly after her.

"There's towels and spare toothbrushes in the cupboards. I should go get ready too." She said and left me outside the bathroom door. I quickly showered and dressed. I had just finished making the bed when there was a knock at the door. I walked over to open it.

"Hey Bella, you hungry?" Rosalie asked. _Hungry, I was ravenous._

"Sure."

"Great, Esme's made pancakes." She said turning to head downstairs. _Pancakes, oh yum._

I followed her.

"Good morning Bella. I hope you like pancakes." Esme greeted me when I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, was the movie that boring?" Emmett laughed.

"I don't know. I don't really remember any of it." I blushed. He laughed again just as Alice and Jasper entered the room.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"Bella." Emmett said shovelling in a mouthful of pancakes.

"What she do?"

"Dos ant mem ba mov." Emmett responded.

"Emmett do not speak with your mouth full. Bella dear, take a seat." Esme said. I quickly sat down. Esme placed a plate in front of me.

"Eat dear." She said.

"Thankyou." She smiled.

"It's a pleasure. I hope your stepmother won't be too mad about you staying last night. Its just we didn't want to wake you and nobody answered at home. I just hope we didn't get you into any trouble."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I lied. Carlisle followed by Edward entered the kitchen.

"Finally finished waxing you hair Ed?" Emmett asked Edward. Edward frowned.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ed." He growled.

"Ooh somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Emmett commented.

"Emmett." Edward said.

"What?"

"Shut up." Emmett clutched a hand to his chest.

"Edward your harsh words damage my sensitive soul." He said turning to sob into Rosalie's shoulder. I clutched a hand to my mouth to stop myself from laughing aloud.

"Emmett." I said.

"Yes Bella dear." He said springing up from Rosalie's shoulder.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you're a bit of a drama queen?" I asked. The others laughed while Emmett faked hurt.

"Only a bit?" Rosalie asked.

**-xXx-**

We took two cars. I rode with Edward, while the others chose to ride in Rosalie's car.

"So, enjoy yourself?" Edward asked me. I blushed.

"You should have just woken me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Bella, it's ok."

"It is?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh I just thought. I mean we've only known each other like a day."

"It's only been a day. I thought it was longer." He smiled.

"I enjoyed. We enjoyed having you over Bella. Even if you did sleep through most of it."

"I'm glad. I had fun." I said smiling back at him.

**-xXx-**

After school, Edward dropped me home. I stood outside the front door and took a few deep breaths. _Here goes… _I thought unlocking the door.

"Hello." I called out. There was no answer. She must have still been at work. I went upstairs to change.

I had just changed and folded up the clothes, when I heard the front door open and close. Footsteps were on the stairs. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was about to come.

"So you're here then." She snarled from the doorway.

"Victoria. About last night, I didn't mean for it to happen. We were watching a movie and I guess I fell asleep." I rushed out.

"Oh, you guess you fell asleep. So you decided it would be ok for you to just sleep out. Get your little _friend_ to leave a message for me. So what were you really doing huh? Sleeping around, doing drugs?"

"No, I just fell asleep. That's all."

"Listen here you little slut, I will not stand for disobedience under my roof. You hear me. It's time I taught you a lesson." She said pulling out from behind here the stick she had often used as punishment. I froze. She brought the stick up and slapped it around me head. I fell to the floor and put my arms over my head. Over and over she hit me, anywhere she could reach but mainly she aimed for my face. Suddenly she stopped. I prayed that she was done, but she was only getting started. Her foot slammed into my stomach. She kicked me repeatedly in my stomach. She stopped again, brought her foot back and slammed it into my face. Then it all went black.

**

* * *

**

AN: So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	6. Call her!

**AN: Thankyou everyone for reading and reviewing my story so far. This chapter is dedicated to you all, but with a special mention to Alffy and Brooke for their help with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_She kicked me repeatedly in my stomach. She stopped again, brought her foot back and slammed it into my face. Then it all went black._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Hey." Emmett greeted me as I sat down at a table in the cafeteria.

"Hey."

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her all morning and we don't have a class together till next lesson."

**-xXx-**

"Maybe she isn't here today." Alice said. We'd been waiting for Bella to show up all lunch and she hadn't.

"Guess so. I'd better get to Biology." I said getting up from the table.

**-xXx-**

I had been sitting in the living room doodling in the back of my biology book trying desperately to stop myself from ringing Bella. I glanced at my cell phone that was lying next to me and sighed. I had nearly rung Bella five times, only stopping myself after I had dialled in the number. The last time I had actually managed to hit the call button before hanging up after it started to ring. I picked it up and stared at it.

"Edward if you don't call her, I will." Alice said appearing next to me.

"Call who?" I asked innocently.

"Bella duh." She said whacking me on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Why would I call Bella?"

"Oh I dunno maybe because you've been attempting to call her for the last hour!" she said sarcastically.

"What makes you think it was Bella?"

"Edward. Look at your page." She said, disbelief colouring her tone. I glanced down.

"Oh." She smirked at me.

"Call her Edward."

"But…"

"Edward you've got it bad. Admit it." She teased.

"I do not." I frowned.

"Oh so you didn't just draw a portrait of her."

"Maybe she has a nice face to draw." I snapped. She picked up my phone from where I had dropped it next to me, and placed it in my hand.

"Call her. If she asks why tell her you had some questions about your project." She winked at me, and then skipped away. I stared at the phone, and then I quickly dialled and hit the call button. There was no answer. I put the phone down and started my homework. Sometime later, I glanced at the clock. She should be home by now. I picked up the phone to dial again when I realised that I could just go to her house. I quickly jumped off the couch.

"Mum, I'm going out. I'll be back in time for dinner." I shouted towards the kitchen. I got in to my car and drove to Bella's.

**-xXx-**

There were two cars in the driveway so I knew she was home. I walked up the stone path and knocked on the door. It opened and a woman with red hair who looked to be in her mid thirties greeted me.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Bella. We're partners on a Biology assignment that's due at the end of the week. I rang but nobody answered."

"She's not home." She said. I glanced at the cars in the driveway.

"She likes to walk. Goodbye." She said frostily and shut the door.

**-xXx-**

She wasn't at school the next day either. So after school I drove over to her house. Both cars were in the driveway again. I hoped Bella answered the door this time. I knocked.

"You again." The woman I presumed to be her stepmother said when she opened the door.

"Yeah, me again. Is Bella here?"

"No, sorry you just missed her."

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"Out." She said and shut the door in my face. Now I was worried. I begun walking down the drive when I noticed one of the windows was slightly opened. The curtains led me to believe the room belonged to a girl. It was then I decided I was going to break in.

**Meanwhile…**

**B POV**

All I could feel was pain. Lots of pain everywhere. I slowly opened my eyes. I was still on the floor after last nights beating. I forced myself to my knees. I tried to stand up properly but the pain was too much. Instead, I slowly crawled my way towards my bathroom. I carefully turned on the shower and begun to peel off my blood caked clothing. I couldn't see the damage to my face, but I could feel it and I was beating it was the reason to the horrible migraine I could feel coming on. The area around my ribs was bruised and I was sure Victoria had broken at least two of them. I crawled into the shower and carefully sat and let the water wash off the blood. Slowly I stood up and turned off the shower. I grabbed a towel and surveyed the damage to my face in the mirror. It was bruised but I didn't think any of it was permanent. Then suddenly I heard a thud in my bedroom. I walked slowly and painfully out into my room.

"Edward."

**

* * *

**

AN: I know I'm evil. I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow as I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Please review and thanks for reading!


	7. You're coming home with me

**AN: Thankyou to everyone who has read or reviewed this story so far. Once again thanks to Alffy and Brooke for all their ideas.**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Last chapter_

_Then suddenly I heard a thud in my bedroom. I walked slowly and painfully out into my room._

"_Edward."_

* * *

**E POV**

Bella stood in the doorway in nothing but a towel. After I had gotten over that fact, I noticed her face was severely bruised.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked.

"No-nothing, I ran into my door." she spoke nervously.

"Bella those bruises are not from running into a door."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Um, well you haven't been at school and, hey don't change the subject. What happened Bella." She sighed.

"Nothing."

"Bella please talk to me." I begged.

"It's none of your business Edward. Please leave." She said turning away from me.

"No." she slowly turned back around.

"Why?"

"Because Bella, I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt."

"You barely know me." She said softly.

"I know that, but Bella I do care about you." For a moment, we stared at each other. Then we could hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Victoria. Edward you have to get out of her." Bella panicked and came over to me.

"Victoria's the one doing this to you?" I asked her.

"Edward you have to go." She pleaded.

"Ok, but I'll be back tonight."

"Fine, just go." I nodded and quickly crawled out the window.

**B POV**

"So your finally awake." Victoria said when she entered my room. I nodded.

"There's a boy that keeps coming to look for you. Tonight you will ring him and tell him to stop coming over." She instructed. I nodded again.

"Good. Now put some clothes on you filthy harlot." She left the room. I slowly sunk to the floor and cried.

**E POV**

I sat at the dinner table trying to act normal. My every thought was on Bella. I was furious that someone could hurt such an angel.

"Edward, are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Fine, why?"

"You been staring at your plate for the past five minutes." By now, my whole family were looking at me.

"Are you feeling sick Edward?" Esme asked looking concerned. I sighed.

"There's something I have to tell you all. It's about Bella."

"What about Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"She's being abused."

"How do you know that?"

"I went over there again today and her stepmother said Bella was out again. I didn't believe her so I kind of went in through the window…"

"You broke in. Edward!" Esme scolded me.

"So what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella came into the room and her whole face was bruised. When I asked her how it happened she told me she ran into a door."

"Maybe she did." Emmett suggested.

"You didn't see the bruises Emmett. There's no way she got them from running into a door. When her stepmother was coming up the stairs she completely flipped out." Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other.

"Maybe I could go have a word with her stepmother." Carlisle suggested.

"What and give her stepmother another excuse to hurt her. Not to mention what's to stop her from lying to you?" I demanded.

"I think Edward has a point." Alice said.

"So what do you suggest I do then Edward? I could get the local police involved or child services." Carlisle said.

"Well, I kind of told her I'd be back tonight."

**B POV**

I had been sitting on my bed staring at the window for well over half an hour. Victoria had gone out with one of her 'friends' so I had nothing to do but dread Edwards return. I glanced at the clock 8:50. I wonder what time he meant when he said he would be back tonight. That's when I noticed his bronze hair coming over the ledge on my window. He gracefully jumped into the room and smiled over at me.

"Hey Bella." He greeted me.

"Hi."

"Listen Bella, I need you to tell me what's going on so that I can help you." He said coming over to sit next to me.

"Nothings going on Edward, I walked in the door that's it." I shrugged.

"So we're back to this are we." He sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Bella is someone hurting you? Is Victoria hurting you?" he said and gently grabbed my hands. I went back to staring at the window.

"Bella look at me please." He begged. I slowly returned my gaze to his.

"I want to help you. Please tell me what happened to you." The concern and an emotion I could not identify on his face got to me and I broke down sobbing.

"It's ok I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you." He said pulling me to his chest.

"How can you promise me that Edward."

"Victoria can't hurt you if she can't get you." He said standing up.

"What?" I asked.

"You're coming home with me."

**

* * *

**

AN: Chapter 7. I hope you like it. Please review!


	8. A taste of freedom

**AN: Thankyou everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! Special thanks to Alffy and Brooke for their ideas and support.**

**Disclaimer: Haha I wish… It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"_How can you promise me that Edward." _

"_Victoria can't hurt you if she can't get you." He said standing up._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You're coming home with me." _

* * *

**B POV**

"Don't be ridiculous Edward." He frowned.

"I'm not, Bella it's not safe for you here. I won't leave you and if that means I have to move in here to look after you, well then so be it."

"Edward, you barely know me, why do you care." I asked.

"I don't know Bella, I just know that I can't let anything, _anyone _hurt you. Please Bella let me help you."

"Edward I…" The sound of a door slamming downstairs startled us both.

"Victoria's home. You have to hide." I said pulling myself up from the bed and pushing Edward towards the bathroom door.

"Quick get in the shower." I told him. He did as I said and I quickly shut the door behind him. I could here Victorias footsteps on the stairs and as fast as I could raced to my bed and sat down, picking on my worn copy of Wuthering Heights. She entered my room and stared down at me.

"Explain to me what this is." She said throwing a clothesbasket next to me on the bed.

"I thought I told you to hang these out before I left an hour ago." She spat. _Oh no. _I had forgotten about them as I was too preoccupied by Edwards visit.

"Yes." I mumbled looking down, scared of what would happen next.

"What? Stand up you stupid girl." She screamed. I quickly stood up ignoring the flash of searing pain that spread throughout my body.

"Yes you did." I told her. She slapped me across the face.

"Next time you won't get off so easy. You're just lucky I have company." She sneered and left the room slamming the door closed behind her. I fell on to my bed and clutched my already swollen cheek, tears fogging my vision. I suddenly felt myself engulfed in a gentle embrace.

"I'm here Bella, I won't leave you." He soothingly whispered into my ear. This only caused me to sob harder into his chest.

"Please Bella, come home with me." He pleaded into my hair.

"Yes." I told him.

"Thankyou."

**-xXx-**

While we waited for Victoria and her friend to fall asleep, Edward helped me to pack, taking enough only to fill a small suitcase I had left over from when I was younger.

When we were done and no sound could be heard downstairs, we crept to the bottom of the staircase and crept slowly past Victoria and her 'friend' who were passed out in the living room. I was a bundle of nerves when Edward reached out to unlatch the front door, certain Victoria would wake at any moment and catch us. Disbelief and relief flooded through me as we safely made it outside. Standing next to Edwards's car, I turned around to gaze back at my childhood home uncertain if I would ever be inside of it again. As happy as I was to be leaving Victoria, I was also sad to know I was leaving the place where my father and I had once lived happily together.

**-xXx-**

We pulled up outside Edwards's house.

"Are you sure your parents will be alright with this?" I asked him.

"Of course they will Bella." He assured me. He got out the car and came round to open my door. I got out grabbing my bag. He held out his hand and I took it. We walked up the path to the front door.

"Relax." He whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath and waited while he unlocked the door. We entered his house to find his family sitting around the living room. They looked up as we entered. Esme was quickly on her feet.

"Oh Bella." She breathed as she came over to us. She put her arms around me and before I could help myself, I flinched. She quickly pulled back and I suddenly felt horrible.

"I just couldn't leave her there." Edward said addressing his father. Carlisle nodded and walked over to stand next to his wife.

"Perhaps I should take Bella over to the hospital. She needs to be looked at." Carlisle suggested.

"Tomorrow dear, it's late and we should all be getting to bed. Alice dear why don't you take Bella up to the room she stayed in last time." Esme said. Alice jumped to her feet and came over to me. She took my bag from my hand, smiled at me and gestured for me to follow her.

**E POV**

I watched Bella and Alice leave the room, and then turned to face my parents.

"Her stepmother was horrible to her. I'm sorry if you're upset I just couldn't leave her there." Esme smiled.

"Edward honey we understand. We wouldn't want you to have left her there." she said coming over to hug me.

"Now come on it's late, time for bed." She said.

"Night." I said and followed Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie up the stairs.

**B POV**

After Alice had left me, I crawled beneath the soft covers of the double bed and quietly began to sob. I was away from Victoria and I hoped it would stay that way. I smiled at the new feeling I felt, _Freedom_ and I was free, at least for now…

**

* * *

**

AN: Chapter eight, you hope enjoyed it!


	9. Whoring me out

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I had a little bit of writers block and I was reading 'The Host', that and personal issues… I want to thank you all for all of your support and feedback and compliments, it really means a lot!**

**This one is for Drish. **

* * *

_Last chapter_

_After Alice had left me, I crawled beneath the soft covers of the double bed and quietly began to sob. I was away from Victoria and I hoped it would stay that way. I smiled at the new feeling I felt, Freedom and I was free, at least for now…_

**B POV**

I sat in the passenger seat of Carlisle's Mercedes heading towards Forks hospital. Breakfast had been awkward, nobody was sure what to say and after many attempts at starting a conversation, Edward had given up. I understood that it must have been uncomfortable for them to have a stranger in their home, let alone one that had been abused. Yet I couldn't help but feel relieved when Edward and the others, aside from Carlisle and Esme, had piled into Edward's Volvo for school.

We pulled into the hospitals car park.

"Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me gently. I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. We got out of the car and headed up to the entrance.

**-xXx-**

"Well Bella, there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage from these recent wounds. Your face is only bruised and swollen and that will go down and your ribs should heal, two of them are broken while the others are bruised, so they will take longer." Carlisle informed me. I nodded and he smiled at me.

"Come on, I'll drive you back while I'm on my lunch break." He said, holding out his arm to help me down. I grasped it and slowly stepped down from the bed.

The ride back to the Cullens was filled with mostly the sounds of the 60's coming from Carlisle's stereo. We pulled into their driveway and I froze. Parked in the driveway was a police cruiser. I glared over at Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we had to."

"But, but I can't. I can't."

"Bella you have to, your stepmother must be punished for what she did to you." He said as he slowly came around to my door, he opened it, undid my seatbelt and gently pulled me from my seat. To shocked to care, I followed him up the drive and to the front door. He turned to me,

"Bella, I know you're scared, but you will be fine." He squeezed my hand reassuringly. I nodded and he reached to open the door.

Inside two police officers sat on one couch, one male the other female. Esme sat across from them. When I entered, she went to stand as if to come towards us, then thought better and stayed where she was.

"Hello Bella, I'm Officer Banks and this is Officer Dillion." The male officer said, gesturing between himself and the female officer. Carlisle led me to the armchair next to Esme and gestured at me to sit down, so I did.

"Now Bella, Esme has already filled us in on the situation, but we have a few questions for you. Is that ok?" Officer Dillion asked me. _Well I had already given Victoria enough reason to kill me, why not finish the job probably. _I nodded.

"Has your stepmother ever hurt you Bella?" Officer Banks asked me.

"Yes." I breathed.

"How often?" Officer Dillion asked.

"Pretty much everyday." I whispered again, I felt Carlisle reach out and squeeze my hand gently.

"And when was the last time?" Officer Banks asked.

"Last night."

"Has she ever done anything else to you Bella?" Officer Dillion asked me. I looked at my feet.

"When I didn't finish one of her chores on time she would punish me by not feeding me, and once she let…" a sob caught in my throat causing me to choke. I coughed and continued.

"Once she let one of her male 'friends' touch me…" I finished in a whisper. Carlisle's grip on my hand tightened and Esme reached up to place a hand on my shoulder.

What exactly did he do Bella?" Officer Banks asked.

"He touched me all over and ki-kissed me and he made me touch him." I sobbed, disgusted by the memory.

"When did this happen Bella?" Officer Dillion asked.

"About two months ago." I whispered.

"Has anything happened since?"

"No, but Victoria and one of her friends use to joke about 'whoring' me out, they were arranging for me to meet one of her 'friends' in the next couple of weeks."

"Ok thank you Bella, we'll be in touch." They stood and Carlisle went to see them out. Esme reached out for my hand.

"It's ok Bella, you're safe here." She promised, I tried to smile at her through the quiet stream of tears I now had running down my face_. I hoped she was right; after all, I had just signed my own death warrant._

* * *

**AN: Chapter nine! Luckily having never been in this situation I'm not sure what type of questions the police would ask in this situation, I only hope I did a good enough job to make it seem realistic enough for you to enjoy it. I shall try to have the next chapter up soon. Thank you for reading, please review!**


	10. My angel

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews and favs etc. You guys rock!**

**Just to name a few:**

**Drish29**

**EDWARDandME**

**evilangel3326**

**xXBeetle Of DestinyXx**

**missjakeblack**

**13.shimer.13**

**Alexa Daley**

**lilvoice1**

**mom22boys**

**Lady Elle of the Night**

**MellaIsi**

**amobutterfly25**

**Ginaaaa**

**Purplecow1225**

**To MaxWannaBe, Thank you for reviewing! I have tried to email but it didn't work. **

**Also special thanks to Drish for her help with this chapter.**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_It's ok Bella, you're safe here." She promised, I tried to smile at her through the quiet stream of tears I now had running down my face. I hoped she was right; after all, I had just signed my own death warrant._

**B POV**

After the police had left I had retreated to my room, I spent a few hours curled up on my bed, just relieving the past few days. I wondered what Victoria was doing, how she had reacted to the police showing up on her doorstep. I don't know how long I stayed there, long enough for me to relieve every memory of my pathetic life. I was close to falling asleep, when there was a knock at my door.

"Bella?" a gentle voice called from behind the door. Edward's voice.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I sat up and wiped at my face.

"Yes." I croaked.

"Hey." He said entering the room.

"Hey." I croaked back.

"How are you?" he asked, placing a glass of water in my hand. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said gulping down the water. He smiled at me.

"Your welcome."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"You can trust me Bella. I'm here." I stared at him and then suddenly I was crying again. He rushed to the bed and sat down beside me.

"Shh. Bella it's ok, you're safe now." He whispered into my hair, where his head rested.

"Wh-what did I do Edward?"

"Nothing. Bella what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Why did she hurt me, what did I do?"

"Oh Bella. You didn't do anything you hear me. Victoria was an evil, evil woman."

"Was she Edward? Was she really, maybe I did something that made her that way. Maybe what has happened to me is all my fault. I deserved everything she ever did to me." He pulled my up to face me.

"Now you listen to me Isabella Swan, none, I repeat **none **of this was your fault. You hear me?" he asked firmly.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I wish that I could do more to make you hurt a little less. Just know, I'm here now and I'm going to try my hardest to make sure nothing ever hurts you again." This only caused me to sob harder. What had I done to deserve such an angel?

He pulled me to his chest.

"It's ok, you're safe. Sleep now my angel." He whispered as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**E POV**

I went to lay Bella gently in her bed.

"No, please don't leave me." She whimpered, still half asleep.

"I won't." I promised her. I lent back against her pillows, pulling into my arms. I subconsciously patted her hair as I went over our conversation in my head. I was infuriated that Bella could believe that what Victoria had done to her could possibly be her fault.

"Bella?" there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said quietly. Esme stuck her head around the door.

"Edward what are y- oh. How is she?"

"Honestly, not good." She nodded sadly.

"Did you want me to give you a hand to move her?" she asked me.

"No, it's ok. I promised her I'd stay." She nodded.

"Ok, goodnight Edward."

"Night." I said as she shut the door. I sighed and pulled Bella gently closer to me.

"Goodnight my angel." I mumbled, as I feel asleep.

**

* * *

**

AN: I'm so sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this out tonight and I have an essay to finish.

**Whoop! Chapter 10, please review and tell me what you think. I love feedback. **


	11. Almost kisses and baseball games

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys, I've been busy and sick. **

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_Did you want me to give you a hand to move her?" she asked me._

"_No, it's ok. I promised her I'd stay." She nodded._

"_Ok, goodnight Edward."_

"_Night." I said as she shut the door. I sighed and pulled Bella gently closer to me._

"_Goodnight my angel." I mumbled, as I feel asleep. _

**B POV**

I sighed and tried to roll over but something held me still. _That can't be right_. I pried open my eyes and looked up into the face of Edward Cullen, who was holding me against his chest. Startled I tried to pull away, waking him at the same time. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Um yeah." I said my cheeks burning. He quickly let go of me and sat up.

"So uh, are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen." He got off the bed and grabbed my hand dragging me from the room.

When we entered the kitchen, nobody else was there.

"Strange, Esme is usually making breakfast by now." Edward said. I looked around the empty kitchen, that was when I noticed stuck to the fridge was a note.

"Look." I said pointing at it. He walked over to it, dragging me behind him. He pulled it from the fridge and read it aloud.

"Edward, Bella, we all went shopping. Be home around lunch time."

"So we're alone?" I asked.

"Guess so. What should we make for breakfast, you should know I'm completely hopeless when it comes to cooking of any kind." I laughed.

"Well you just sit over there and let the pro do all the work." I instructed him, he laughed too and moved to sit at the kitchen table. I set to work pulling together the ingredients for pancakes.

When I was done, and he had set the table, I sat down across from him.

"Do they usually go shopping and leave you behind?" I asked him.

"No."

"So why did they this time?"

"I don't know." he shrugged and looked down at his plate.

"Edward, please don't lie to me." He looked up.

"I guess they thought you might not be ready to go out in public, and well they wouldn't want to leave you here alone." I looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I told him.

"Sorry? About what?" he asked.

"For being a burden, if I wasn't here you could have gone out with your family." He quickly got up from his chair and came to kneel in front of me.

"Bella, you are in no way a burden. I would rather stay her with you any day." He said lifting up my chin so our eyes met. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"We should eat before they get cold." I told him. He got up off the ground and went back to his chair.

After we had finished eating, we gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink.

"I'll dry and you can wash, if you want?" I told Edward.

I had just pulled the tea towel from the oven handle, when it was snatched out of my hands.

"Hey!" I said. Edward laughed.

"Bella, you're a guest, I will not have you do any dishes." He said.

"Edward Cullen, you give me that tea towel right now!" I demanded, trying to snatch it back. He laughed again and held it above his head.

"No." I started stretching for it, and then I was struck by a brilliant idea.

"Ouch!" I said clutching at my side. His face quickly turned to one of concern and I suddenly felt bad.

"Bella, are you ok?" _Well not that bad… _I reached over and plucked the towel from his hand. Shock crossed his expression.

"Hey, that's totally uncalled for!" he laughed.

"Don't mess with me Cullen." I said and turned to run as fast as my injured body would allow, out the kitchen door.

It didn't take long for his long legs to catch me, he pulled my gently into his arms.

"That was so not fair Swan." He said as he turned me around to face him.

"I never said I played fair." I said softly. He smiled and started to move his face closer to mine, I moved mine to meet his, and just as I our lips were about to touch,

"So should I come back later then?" a voice asked from behind me. Startled we jumped away from each other. Esme stood in the door smiling at us. I could feel the heat rush to my face.

"Mum, you're back." Edward said, his own cheeks blushed red.

"We were just doing the dishes." I spoke sheepishly.

"Oh I can see that." Her smile grew. Then Alice flounced into the room. She looked from me to Edward to Esme and back again.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"NO." Edward and I spoke together a little too loudly. She looked at us with a 'yeah right' expression on her face.

"We're going to play baseball if you two are interested." She told us.

Edward looked over at me.

"Bella really shouldn't...," he said. Alice looked at me and her cheeks tinged pink.

"Right sorry." She said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Besides Alice, you know as well as I do how hopeless I am at sports. I'll just watch." I reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"It'll be fun." I said. They all smiled and the tension I could feel mounting in the room, quickly evaporated.

I followed Edward, Alice and Esme out the back door.

Outside the rest of the Cullens were hanging out around a nice size makeshift baseball diamond. Rosalie was pitching, Emmett on second and Carlisle on third. Jasper was first to bat and Alice and Edward stood close by.

I turned to Esme.

"I'm the referee." She told me.

"How do they play with only three people fielding?" I asked sitting down carefully next to her on the grass.

"They take it in turns to move around, it makes it harder but they still seem to enjoy it." She smiled. We turned towards the game and watched Jasper hit the first ball of the game over Emmett's head. He raced after it, as Jasper took off around the bases, as he neared third base the ball sailed through the arm towards Carlisle, he reached out his arm and the ball sailed directly into it, just as Jasper's foot hit the makeshift base.

"Safe." Esme called and Alice and Edward cheered.

Next up to bat was Edward, Rosalie pitched the ball and Edward sent it flying into the trees, Emmett took off after it and I watched as Edward sailed around the bases so fast he was almost a blur. Jasper made it home and Edward followed shortly after.

"Two home." Esme called. Edward and Jasper high-fived each other as Alice stepped up to the plate. Rosalie pitched the ball and expecting Alice to aim it towards Emmett where both Edward and Jasper had done, the three fielders crept towards second base, but instead Alice who seemed to have expected this, tapped the ball so it landed not to far in front of her. She ran gracefully towards first as Rosalie ran for the ball, she grabbed it and turned quickly to threw it to Emmett who had raced towards first. I stared in horror and anticipation at Alice who was only a few shorts steps away from the base and at Emmett as he lunged for the ball, careful to keep one foot on the base. The ball sailed right into his hand just before Alice's foot hit the base.

"Out." Esme shouted. I let out the breath I didn't realise I had been holding, I had never realised just how exhilarating watching this game could be before.

The morning soon turned into the afternoon as the Cullens played. Emmett's team was in the lead by two runs. I had learnt that Edward was by far the fastest, which helped him to catch most of the balls, but Emmett was strongest and ever time he was up to bat he would send the ball flying into the trees, as Edward would run to find it Emmett and his team members would all reach home.

Esme had slipped inside to make lunch and left me to be referee.

"Ok guys, I think it's time for a time out I'm starving." Carlisle claimed. The others all nodded their heads in agreement. Edward walked over to me. He smiled at me awkwardly, the memory of the mornings almost kiss played in my mind and I found myself turning red.

"Sorry if we're boring you Bella..." He began.

"Are you kidding! This is the most fun I've had in ages." I told him. He smiled at me sadly.

"Hey Bella, how cool was that hit where I sent the ball flying over the trees. Eddie-poo here never stood a chance." Emmett boasted, as he came over to us. Edward frowned.

"Emmett how many times do I have to tell you don't call me-"at that moment Esme walked out the door followed by Officers Banks and Dillion. I froze, _why were they back? _I wondered as they walked across the lawn.

"Hello Bella." Officer Dillion greeted me. I went to stand up and Edward reached out a hand to help me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Hello." I said hesitantly.

"We were wondering if we could have a word with you in private, it's about your stepmother."

**

* * *

**

AN: Chapter 11 is finally here! So did you like it, are you happy that there was a little more ExB? Please review and let me know.


	12. Perfect

**AN: Sorry for the delay with this chapter guys. I've been working on a new story with my cousin, which we're hoping to post in a few days, under the name 'Suckers for Twilight.' I'll put the summary at the bottom of the next chapter if you're interested in checking it out. **

**Dedicated as always to Drish, without whom, this story would suck. Thanks Hun!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own it…**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_Hello Bella." Officer Dillion greeted me. I went to stand up and Edward reached out a hand to help me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up._

"_Hello." I said hesitantly._

"_We were wondering if we could have a word with you in private, it's about your stepmother."_

**B POV**

I sat in the lounge room with Officers Banks and Dillion, beside me Esme firmly gripped my hand.

"So, what's this about?" I asked, trying desperately to mask my fear.

"We visited with your stepmother, she's denying the charges Bella, and she claims you did this to yourself." Officer Banks told me, gesturing to my face.

"What, no, I would never!" I whispered frantically. The officers just looked at my sympathetically.

"A court date has been set, two weeks from now." Officer Dillion informed us.

"So what do we do until then?" Esme asked.

"Well Bella will be placed in a suitable home until the trial. I must warn you, without any real evidence, chances of Bella winning this case are slim." Esme's hold on my hand tightened.

"She can stay here." She told the officers.

"Are you sure madam?" Officer Dillion asked.

"Or course."

"What happens if they believe Victoria?" I asked.

"You would be returned to her custody." Officer Banks told me. I froze and Esme's gripped tightened painfully.

"Ok, guess we'll see you in two weeks. Take care Bella." Officer Dillion said, smiling at me. I nodded my thanks as the officers got up from the couch. I couldn't imagine going back and I couldn't believe Victoria was doing this, wait who am I kidding, of course she would be doing this. I swiped at the tears that had begun to form in the corners of my eyes, put on a smile and got up from the couch I had been sitting on. Then I followed Esme and the officers out the front door. After they were gone, Esme turned to me.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I told her, _yeah, just fine…_

**E POV**

"What do you think they want?" Emmett asked. We were all sitting around the back yard waiting for Bella and Esme to come back out. I had wanted to go with Bella, but Esme had thought it better she go. I sighed; the waiting was driving my insane.

"I don't know I just hope it's not bad." Carlisle answered Emmett.

"I have a feeling it is bad, real bad." Alice whispered next to me. Jasper reached out and took her hand in his.

"I'm sure it's nothing, just an update or something." Rosalie said, trying her best to assure us all. I jumped to my feet as the back door opened and Esme and Bella stepped out. I made to walk to Bella, but hesitated as Esme began to speak.

"So what does everyone feel like for dinner tonight?" she asked, it was silent as we all stared at her in disbelief.

"Well if the games over I guess you'd better start packing it up, then come inside and help me with dinner." We all continued to stare.

"Well come on." She told us. Quickly my siblings jumped from where they had been sitting and with a backward glance at Bella, started to walk back over to our makeshift baseball diamond. Carlisle followed Esme inside; I however stayed where I was. Bella stood staring out at the trees, an almost painful expression on her face. I walked over to her.

"Bella?" I whispered softly.

"I don't want to go back." She whispered, a sob catching in her throat.

"Go back, who said anything about going back?" I demanded.

"Victoria is claiming that I have 'mental' issues, that I did this to myself." She said. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh Bella." I said wrapping her gently in my arms. She pulled away and started to wipe frantically at her tears.

"I don't want to cry, all I ever do is cry." She said, almost hysterically.

"Shh. It's ok to cry Bella." I said and pulling her back into my arms.

"Why do you want to be with me Edward, I'm a wreck." She moaned.

"No you're not. You're perfect." I told her. She looked up at me with her beautiful big brown eyes that were shinning with tears.

"You can't really think that?" she told me.

"I do." I told her, and before I could stop myself, I leant down and kissed her softly on her lips. This kiss was unlike any I'd experienced before, it was perfect, although a little wet, it was still perfect, she was perfect.

**

* * *

**

AN: Chapter 12! Please review Guys, I was stoked with the feedback last chapter, please review!!


	13. A night out

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter!**

**I've posted the other story 'Afraid of the silence that might follow.' Summary's at the bottom if you are interested.**

**Thanks to Drish and Brooke for their help with this chapter!**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_I do." I told her, and before I could stop myself, I leant down and kissed her softly on her lips. This kiss was unlike any I'd experienced before, it was perfect, although a little wet, it was still perfect, she was perfect._

**B POV **

I've learnt a few things today. Number one; the problem with kissing, is that once you get started, it's hard to stop. Especially when the guy you're kissing could be Adonis himself. Number two; always lock the door if you plan to make out with said Adonis. Number three**; **if Adonis has any incredibly nosy siblings be sure not be caught by one in such a compromising position and number four; when stuck in a compromising position, don't then fall off the bed in surprise and have said nosy siblings laugh hysterically at you, especially when said sibling goes by the name of Emmett.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, when I'd sat up off the floor.

"Fine." I mumbled. I glared at Emmett who was rolling around in hysterics on the floor.

"Emmett why are you even in here?" Edward demanded, helping me back on to the bed.

"I-ca-came–to say that-we-are going to-Port Angeles to-to-night." He gasped between laughter. I glared at him, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"You-shou-ld-have-seen-your-face-be-la!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Emmett get out!" Edward said ditching his shoe at Emmett. Emmett got up off the floor and walked out the door laughing, as he closed it behind him, I could hear him yelling;

"Rose, Rose, you have to hear this." I groaned.

"Sorry about him, now where we?" Edward asked, moving his lips back to mine.

**-xXx-**

An hour later and we were all on our way to Port Angeles. I rode with Edward, while Alice and Jasper road with Rose and Emmett, in Roses' convertible.

"Are you ok with this?" Edward asked me as we parked outside the movie theatre.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because this is the first time you've been out of the house, since well... you know…" I smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'll be ok, but thanks for the concern." He smiled back.

"If you feel uncomfortable at any time, just tell me and I'll take you home. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me Bella."

"I promise." I told him. His smile grew as he hopped out of the car and came around to open my door. When I was safely on my feet, he leant in and kissed me.

"I can't stop doing this." He murmured against my lips. I smiled and deepened the kiss.

"Didn't you two learn anything this afternoon?" an annoying voice, which of course belonged to none other than Emmett Cullen, asked from in front of me. I opened my eyes and broke away from Edward.

"Leave them alone Emmett." Rose scolded him, slapping him on the head.

"Ouch Rose!" he moaned. She rolled her eyes at us, and we all laughed as Emmett pretended to pout.

"So what movie are we seeing? We have a choice of either a romantic comedy or a thriller." Alice asked.

"Romantic comedy." Alice, Rose and I said in unison. Emmett groaned earning him another slap from Rosalie.

**-xXx-**

After the movie, to which I had no idea why Emmett even complained about considering his and Rosalie spent the entire time making out, Alice, Rosalie and I headed to the bathroom.

"So Bella, you and Edward are getting pretty cozy huh?" Alice asked as we stood at the mirrors watching Rose reapply her lipstick.

"Oh. Yeah." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks beginning to burn.

"Don't get shy on us now Bella." Rosalie said.

"Admit it Bella, you enjoy it." Alice teased.

"Enjoy what?" I asked.

"Kissing." Rosalie informed me. My cheeks burned an even brighter shade of red.

"I know what you are; you're a Kiss-aholic." Alice said grinning.

"A kiss-aholic?" I asked. They both nodded.

"You're addicted now." Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm a kiss-aholic." I laughed. If someone had told me two weeks ago that, I would ever be having this conversation, let alone the fact that I had kissed a guy, I would have told him or her they were insane. It's weird how things change and I owed it all to Edward, my saviour.

**-xXx-**

"Hottie, coming this way." Rosalie commented as we left the bathroom. Alice automatically looked in the direction Rose was, so I too looked. I have to admit he was good looking, but he was no Edward.

"Come on we should get back to the guys, no doubt Emmett's gotten into some kind of trouble." Rosalie said. As we were heading back to the boys, they suddenly came running towards us.

"Run." Was all Emmett said as he sped past.

"What, why?" Alice asked.

"Just run." Jasper called behind him.

"So… do we follow?" I asked.

"Hey you lot, stop!" we turned around to see the guy who had severed us at the candy bar earlier running after Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Might as well." She sighed. The guy from the candy bar had just reached the door the boys had fled out of as three other employees of the theatre called out to us.

"You three. Do you know those boys, can you identify them?"

"Shit, ok now we run." Alice said. So we too ended up racing towards the nearest exit.

"I am going to kill them." Rosalie hissed as we hit the pavement.

"Get back here!" voices yelled from behind us. We speed up, which nearly killed me, my lungs were already burning having never pushed myself to this kind of physical exertion.

"Dead, dead, dead, dead." Alice chanted.

"My shoes are going to be ruined." She moaned. Finally we reached a dark inconspicuous alleyway a couple of blocks from the theatre. We leant against the wall to catch out breath.

"Hey, you made it." Emmett's voice commented from the shadows.

"Yeah, no thanks to you lot" Alice gasped.

"I hope you know you're buying me a new pair of shoes for this." She added.

"What did you do anyway?" I rasped.

"Well, we sort of got in to a fight, and I sort of knocked one of the guys into one of the drink machines and caused a mess…" Emmett explained.

"You sort of got in to a _fight_!" Rosalie yelled.

"Just for that I should make you go shopping with Alice for a month." She told Emmett.

"Well really I was doing it for you Rose-"he started.

"For me, how was it for me?" she yelled again.

"The guy was saying inappropriate things about you, I got mad!" Emmett said, his voice rising to an almost yell. Rosalie, ready to go again, halted.

"About me?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Emmett mumbled. Rosalie's face softened.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She whispered again.

"It's ok, you didn't know."

"Uh guys, I hate to ruin this touching moment, but our cars are still parked outside the theatre." Edward told us. We all groaned.

"I think it's time for a little double 007." Emmett told us.

"A little what?" I asked. Emmett walked to the end of the alleyway and turned to smile at us.

"I'm going in.," he told us and held his arms out into what I could only assume was a make believe gun. He took off out the alley calling behind him

"It's all clear." Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled softly after him.

"Come on we'd better go catch Mr. Bond before he gets himself into anymore trouble. Coming out of the darkness, Edward reached for my hand and we followed the others out on to the street.

**

* * *

**

AN: Next chapter Bella returns to school. Please review! Sorry if there are many grammatical errors, it's late and I need to go to bed.

**Here's the summary for my other story, please check it out if you can. The link is on my authors page.**

**Afraid of the silence that might follow**

He was my worst nightmare. I lived in fear of when he would go off, because it happened everyday without fail. Edward and Bella are best friends, but after a massive fight, will he be there when she needs him the most? ExB All human.


	14. Back to school

**AN: I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter, in the lead up to my exams I've been buried under piles of homework.**

**Thanks to everyone one who read and reviewed last chapter!**

**To MaxWannaBe, I'm flattered that you like this story that much and thank you for reviewing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful readers!**

**Thanks to Dri, without you this chapter would still be a work in progress.**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_It's all clear." Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled softly after him._

"_Come on we'd better go catch Mr. Bond before he gets himself into anymore trouble._

_Coming out of the darkness, Edward reached for my hand and we followed the others out on to the street._

**B POV**

I was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it.

"Esme, hi." I said, somewhat shocked as I had been expecting Edward.

"Hi Bella, can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course." I said stepping out of her way. She walked in and moved to sit on the bed. I followed, sitting next to her.

"I came to ask you how you feel about returning to school." She said hesitantly. _School. _I hadn't allowed myself the chance to think about the reaction I knew I would receive when I returned to school. Forks was a small town, and like most small towns everybody knew everybody else's business, by now the news of what I had been through since Charlies death would have spread like wildfire.

"Do you think you're ready?" _Was I? Was I really ready to face them all?_

"I-I don't know…" I answered truthfully. She smiled a sad smile and patted my shoulder.

"It's ok dear, after all Rome wasn't built in a day." She squeezed my shoulder gently and stood up.

"Think about it. Ok?" I nodded and she turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. I fell back onto the bed and sighed. _What am I going to do? _

My thoughts were interrupted by another knock on my door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and Edward walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." I smiled at him softly.

"What did Esme want?" he asked locking the door and coming to lie next to me.

"School, she wanted to know if I thought I was ready to go back tomorrow."

"Are you?" he asked gently.

"I don't know. I know I can't hide forever, but..."

"But what?" he asked. I sighed.

"But I'm scared." I admitted.

"It's ok to be scared Bella and yes they probably are going to be talking about you, but you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to be right there with you." He promised.

"You can't protect me forever you know." I told him. He frowned.

"I know, but I can try." We smiled at each other.

"You're strong Bella, you can do this."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"Being here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." My smile grew and I could feel a tear slip from the corner of my eye. He reached over and wiped it away.

"So what does this mean?" he asked.

"I guess it means I'm going to school tomorrow." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well if that's the case I guess we should get to bed." He said starting to get up.

"No." I whined. He laughed.

"It's already late; you do want to make it on time tomorrow don't you?"

"No I didn't mean we don't go to bed, I meant stay here."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded eagerly. He hesitated and then smiled.

"Fine by me." He said pulling back, the covers for us to both get under.

I snuggled into his chest.

"Night Edward." I whispered.

"Night Bella."

**-xXx-**

I awoke to the sound of knocking. "Go away." I moaned in to my pillow. My somewhat hard pillow, I brought my fist up to punch it into a more comfortable shape. 'Thump'

"OOWWW!" a voice cried out next to me. I shot up to discover my 'pillow' had actually been Edward's stomach.

"Ohmigod-Edward-I-am-so-sorry!" I apologised, my face beginning to burn bright red. He groaned.

"What did I ever do to deserve that kind of treatment woman?" I blushed brighter.

"I am s-"there was another knock at the door. I turned to face the door.

"Bella are you ok in there?" Esme asked from the other side of the closed door.

"Um yeah, I'm fine." I called back.

"Oh that's good. I was wondering if you'd thought over what we talked about last night?"

"Oh yeah, I've decided to go back." I told her.

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll see you downstairs." I turned back to Edward, he was grinning up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Scared she's going to find out you have a boy in your bed?" he asked, his grin growing.

"She might get mad."

"She knows."

"What!" I half shrieked. He laughed.

"Don't worry, Esme's cool."

"But you're in my bed?" I said shocked.

"She trusts us."

"Oh." I said, shocked by this revelation. I couldn't remember ever having an adult trust me, especially if they knew I had a boy in my bed.

"We should probably get up." I said.

"In a minute." Edward said pulling my face down to his.

"We're going to be late." I told him.

"You owe me; remember you thumped me in the stomach."

"So this is your idea of payback?" I asked.

"Yep." I shrugged and leant into kiss him. If this was his idea of punishment, I should sock him in the stomach more often.

**-xXx-**

"You sure about this?" Edward asked. We were sitting in his car outside Forks high.

"I have to go back sometime." I sighed. He smiled and took my hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. I smiled at him and he let go of my hand to get out of the car.

We met up with the Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, who had driven in Rose's car, outside the school.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Nervous." Edward gripped my hand.

"Here goes." I sighed and followed the others into the school.

**-xXx-**

"_Bella Swan's back."_

"_I heard she was being abused by her stepmother."_

"_Well I heard she tried to kill herself."_

"_I heard she worked as a prostitute."_

We walked down the hall amidst the whispers. Edward held my hand tightly.

"Ignore them Bella." Alice told me. I nodded, unable to talk due to the tears clogging up my throat.

My first lesson was English. After one last comforting squeeze, Edward left for his own class and I was all alone. I walked into the class and all conversation halted as everyone turned to look at me, then it suddenly started back up again in frenzied whispers.

"_Look at her face."_

"_I heard she did that to herself."_

"_I heard she tried to hang herself but the rope snapped."_

"_I heard it was an overdose."_

"_Apparently her stepmother beats her."_

"Good morning class." Mr. Mason said as he walked into the room.

"Ms Swan, are you planning to join us today?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I said confused.

"Are you planning to stand there all lesson then?"

"Umm no sir."

"Well then, I suggest you sit down." I blushed.

"Yes sir, sorry." I said quickly making my way to a seat.

**-xXx-**

"Bella." I turned around to see Rosalie running towards me.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked coming to a stop next to me.

"Ah, it's been ok…" I told her.

"Ok?" she questioned.

"Well it's not exactly pleasant being stared at all the time, or walking into a classroom to have everyone suddenly stop talking and knowing they had just been talking about you." I explained. She nodded.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Bella." I shrugged.

"It's not like you did anything."

"Still…" she started.

"Really, it's ok." I assured her. She smiled.

"Aw did Bella piss her mummy off?" a mocking voice said behind me. I turned around to find Lauren, Jessica and Leah. Lauren had been the one to speak.

"What do you want Lauren?" Rose spat at her.

"None of your business." Lauren spat back.

"It is if you're trying to hurt Bella!" Rose told her.

"Hurt her, I just came over to confirm the rumours and stop the gossip. So tell me Bella is it true you use to perform sexual acts on your stepmothers friends?" she asked innocently. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and the need to cry overwhelmed me. I wouldn't let Lauren see me cry, I had already lost enough of my dignity. I turned and fled down the corridor.

**Rose's POV**

"God Lauren, where you born a bitch, or do you just act that way to cover up the fact that you have no personality?" I yelled at her.

"Whatever." Oh because that just didn't prove my point…

"What did Bella ever do to you anyway?" I demanded.

"Um, she was born." Lauren smirked and before I could stop myself, I slapped her hard across the face. She gasped and brought her hand up to her now bright red cheek.

"Leave Bella alone or I'll make sure you regret it." I told her, then left to find Edward.

I found him heading towards the cafeteria with Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

"Edward." I said rushing over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked after looking at my face.

"It's Bella, Lauren said something really horrible and she ran away."

"Oh god." He said and took of at a sprint.

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting against Edward's Volvo sobbing to myself.

"Bella." I suddenly felt his warm arms wrap around me.

"You had me worried." He told me.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Shh, it's ok." He said kissing my hair. We sat there, with me in his arms well into lunch.

"What did Lauren say?" he asked after awhile.

"She asked me if it was true that I use to perform sexual acts on Victoria's friends." I said using my sleeve to wipe my eyes.

"I could kill her." He growled.

"She's not worth it." I told him. He smiled at me softly.

"No, she's not. Hey, come with me." He said getting off the floor and giving me a hand to help me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just a place I discovered. I go there to think and to be alone."

"But if you take me you won't be alone."

"No, but I'd rather be with you than alone." He said kissing me.

"What about school?" I asked when he'd pulled away.

"It's healthy to ditch every now and then." He said grinning. He opened my door and gestured me to get in. I hesitated.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, his face falling a little. I didn't hesitate before I replied.

"More than anybody else on the planet."

"Good." He said, his gorgeous crooked grin returning to where place it belonged.

**

* * *

**

AN: Whoa 1,853 words, my longest chapter yet. I hope the length of this chapter helps to make up for my late update. Please review and tell me what you think!


	15. The meadow

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter!**

**Thanks also to Drish, for all your support.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own it…**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_It's healthy to ditch every now and then." He said grinning. He opened my door and gestured me to get in. I hesitated._

"_Don't you trust me?" he asked, his face falling a little. I didn't hesitate before I replied._

"_More than anybody else on the planet."_

"_Good." He said, his gorgeous crooked grin returning to where it belonged._

**Bella's POV**

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked after we had been walking through the woods for over an hour. When Edward had said we were going to 'just a place,' I hadn't realised that "place" was going to be in the middle of the woods.

"It'll spoil the surprise."

"Surprise? How do I know you're not taking me out into the middle of the woods to kill me?" I asked him smiling.

"Because." He began.

"Because?" I asked. He turned around to face me.

"Because then I would have to kill myself."

"And why would you have to do that?"

"Because I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist." He said looking at me intently. "That and I could never live with myself knowing I had hurt you." Tears began to blur my vision.

"You barely know me." I told him softly. He nodded.

"I know that, but I can't help how I feel Bella. I- I think I love you..." I froze.

"I don't want to scare you away Bella." He reached out for my hand but I stepped away.

"Bella?" he questioned sadly.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's just everybody I've ever loved has left me."

"Bella, I'm never going-"

"Don't" I said cutting him off. "Please don't promise me that. You might mean it now but-. What I'm trying to say is, Edward if you told me that I would be completely broken when you left me."

"And what makes you think I'll leave?" he asked frustrated.

"Everybody does. What makes you any different?" he came over to me and grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"Didn't we just discuss this? You said you trust me more than anybody else on the planet. So what now you think I'm lying?"

"No, I don't think your lying. At least I don't think you realise you are. Edward you may not have any desire to leave me now, but one day you could."

"Bella I know that you haven't had a good life. But you have to realise that your parents didn't choose to leave you. They were forced to leave you. I'm not going to leave you Bella, not until the day you ask me to, and even then I won't leave without a fight." By now, I had really started to cry.

"Please Bella don't cry." He begged pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried harder.

"Bella, Shh it'll be ok."

"How did I ever find you?" I asked. "Your so sweet." He chuckled and pulled me even closer.

"God I love you." He whispered into my ear. I sniffed.

"I love you too." He pulled away from me; on his face was a huge smile.

"Really?" I nodded. His smile grew as he pulled me back into his arms and kissed me deeply.

**-xXx-**

"Ok close your eyes." Edward instructed me several hours after we had begun to walk. I did as he said and closed my eyes.

"No peeking." I nodded. He started to lead me forward.

"Ok now you can open them." I opened my eyes and gasped, before me was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. It was small and perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers- violet, yellow, and soft white and somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked from beside me.

"It's beautiful." He smiled as he took my hand and led me over to sit down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me after awhile. We were lying down in a patch of wildflowers; the sun was shining above us. I sighed.

"Perfect."

"I'm glad, but I meant about everything that's happened today. For example; the whole Lauren thing." I smiled; he was always taking care of me.

"I'm fine Edward, really."

"But what Lauren said was-"

"I know it was horrible, but I understand why she did it."

"Like there could possibly be a good enough explanation as to why she did what she did." He said beginning to get angry. I sat up.

"Before my dad died Lauren was my best friend." Confusion and shock filled his face.

"Why does that change things though?" he asked.

"After Victoria started to beat me, I began to distance myself from my friends. For most of them, pushing them away began to work, but not Lauren, she knew something was wrong and begged me to tell her. Eventually I did, I told her everything."

"So what happened?"

"She pleaded with me to tell her mum, anyone that could help me. I ended up giving her my permission to tell her mum. Her mum took me straight to the police. I remember that one of them came to talk to me. When she asked me if I was telling the truth, I got scared about what Victoria would do when she found out I had told the police, so I told her I had made the whole thing up."

"And Lauren was she mad because you didn't tell the truth?"

"No. she believed that I had really been lying. She told me she wasn't interested in being my friend after that, I had lied to her and embarrassed her mum. When I went back to school the next day, she had turned everybody against me. You know the funny thing is, even though she had told all the kids so many lies so they would hate me, she never told them the truth." I smiled at him. "

I'm sorry; I wish you never had to go through that."

I smiled at him

"But I did. So many people out there are going through worst things everyday. I'm just so grateful because I made it out alive, where not all of them get the chance to. I have you to thank for that, you gave me a second chance, you gave me hope. You're my prince charming." I smiled wider, tears filling my eyes again. He sat up and moved closer to me. Looking into each other's eyes; he reached up and brushed away the tear that had fallen on to my cheek.

"And you are my life Bella." He whispered.

**

* * *

**

AN: Well what do you think? Next chapter will be the court case. The description of the meadow was taken straight out of Twilight, Please review!


	16. Tom and Katie

**AN: So sorry for the late update with this one guys. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. **

**This one is for Drish.**

**loopifrog393 – SORRY!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't…**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_You gave me hope. You're my prince charming." I smiled wider, tears filling my eyes again. He sat up and moved closer to me. Looking into each other's eyes; he reached up and brushed away the tear that had fallen on to my cheek. _

"_And you are my life Bella." He whispered. _

**Bella's POV**

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't know it would be so horrible."

"Don't worry Rose slapped the bitch!" we all turned to look at Emmett who had added in the last comment.

"What? I thought it would make her feel better!" he argued. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh Rose, you shouldn't have done that, you could get into trouble." I told her,

She shrugged and then smiled at me.

"It was worth it."

"Thanks." I smiled softly at her,

"Where did you two go anyway?" Alice demanded.

"For a drive." Edward told her.

"Where?" she insisted.

"Just for a drive Alice." Edward sighed.

"Well you had to have gone somewhere. It's 5.00 pm; you've been gone since 11.00 am!"

"Alice why does it matter where we went?" Edward demanded.

"It just does."

"Fine, if you must know I took Bella to Vegas where we got married." There was a silence as everyone stared at us in shock. I rolled my eyes.

"He was kidding." I told them. Alice reached out for my left hand,

"No ring." She told the others. They all let out sighs of relief.

"Well that's good; I would never have forgiven either of you for not letting me plan your wedding."

I sighed and rolled my eyes again.

"Promise me Bella, when you two get married, you'll let me plan your wedding." Alice asked.

"Alice, he was kidding, it's not like he proposed." I told her.

"Bella!" she pleaded.

"Fine Alice you can plan it, now can you all please let us in to the house." Edward snapped.

"I thought you weren't getting married?" Emmett asked, clearly confused.

"They're not; they are just trying to get past Alice." Rosalie soothed him, rubbing his arm."

"Hey!" Alice complained.

"Bye Alice." Edward said grabbing my arm and gently pulling me inside.

**-xXx-**

"The lawyer is coming around after dinner." Carlisle informed us as we sat around the dining table. The atmosphere in the usually warm room became tense as everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"His name is Jonathan Carter, he's a good friend of mine from Seattle." Carlisle told me. Edward reached over for my hand under the table and squeezed it gently.

"Well now, who's for dessert?" Esme asked, distracting everyone's attention away from me.

**-xXx-**

I was sitting in the living room watching a televison with the Cullens, when there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Jon." Carlisle said, getting up from the couch. I could hear him greeting someone in the hall and moments later he came back with a good looking middle aged man, he had blonde hair cut short and striking gray eyes.

"Everyone, this is Jonathan Carter." A chorus of hellos rung out through the room as everyone greeted him.

"Jon, this is Bella." Carlisle said, gesturing over to me.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hello Bella." He said smiling. His smile was very comforting and I immediately felt better.

"Why don't we go into the dining room?" Carlisle suggested. Everyone made to follow him in to the kitchen, but he held up his hand.

"I meant; Esme, Bella, Jon and myself. I'm sure the rest of you can find something to entertain yourselves with." I hesitated and looked at Edward who was sitting next to me. He smiled reassuringly at me. Carlisle, who must have noticed, sighed.

"Fine Edward you can come." I smiled and grabbed Edwards's hand, pulling him off the couch.

When we had all taken a seat in the dining room, Jon turned to me.

"Now Bella, I've just been informed that they have a two new witnesses, Mrs Helen Mallory and Officer Kate Marsh. I froze.

"Do these people mean something to you Bella?" Esme asked me gently. I nodded.

"Mrs Mallory was one of the first people I told about Victoria and Kate Marsh worked with my father, she was the police officer who interviewed me when Mrs Mallory took me to tell the police what Victoria had done."

"Why did nothing ever come of it?" Jon asked me.

"I got scared and lied; I told them I had made the whole thing up." Esme and Carlisle looked at each other.

"And how long ago was this?" Jon asked.

"About 9 years ago. This is bad, isn't it?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Please." I said.

"Honestly, no. They could claim you've already made this claim before, that because of that all you really are is an attention seeker. That and if Victoria really was hurting you, you would have done something about it then." Jon told me.

"But she was a little girl!" Esme cried. Jon sighed.

"I know that Esme, but a woman who can pretend to love her step daughter without creating suspicion for 10 years is bound to be a good actress. I fear that they are planning to turn the case from whether or not your step mother hit you to that of your mental health."  
"But I saw Victoria hit Bella!" Edward argued. Jon turned to him.

"You did? When?"

"The night I took her out of there. I was hiding in the bathroom, when Victoria came in and hit her."

"So you didn't actually see it?" Jon asked.

"Well no, but I heard it, isn't that enough?" Edward asked.

"I'm afraid not. We'll still put you up on the witness stand, that is of course if you are willing. But without you having actually seen it, there's little chance it'll stand as questionable evidence." Edward sighed in frustration.

"Surely there's something we can do?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we could have a psychiatrist talk to her, prove she's not really self harming." Jon suggested.

"Excellent idea." Carlisle exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"I have a friend we can take her to." He said as he left the room. I looked over at Jon,

"Do you think I stand a chance of winning?" I asked him.

"I hope so." He sighed. I nodded as he confirmed what I already knew, Victoria was going to win and soon I would be back living with her...

**-xXx-**

The next day I found myself sitting next to Carlisle in the waiting room of Dr. Drishti Neelam, the woman who would decide if I really was insane.

"Ms Swan, Dr. Neelam will see you now." Said her secretary, I thanked her and walked towards the door leading into Dr. Neelam's office.

"Hello Bella." She greeted me, she was young, in her late twenties maybe, she had a dark complexion, long brown hair, brown eyes that were so dark they were almost black and a large friendly smile.

"Hello." I greeted her.

"Please sit." She said, gesturing to the couches in front of her. I moved to sit down in a small baby blue armchair.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Now you tell me about Victoria and you father."

"Where do I start?" I asked.

"How about at the beginning." I hesitated; did I really feel comfortable spilling all of my secrets to a complete stranger? But then I thought of Edward, when I first confessed to him, he wasn't much less of a stranger than Dr. Neelam was now. So I began.

"My father was the Police Chief of Forks." She smiled at me reassuringly and I suddenly realised I did feel comfortable telling my secrets to this woman. So I told her my story, with her only interjecting every now and then to ask how I felt about a particular part. When I was done, I glanced over at the clock on her wall that showed I had already been here well over an hour.

"Well that's all for today. I would like to keep seeing you though Bella."

"So I really am mental?" I asked her. She laughed lightly.

"Of course not, but there are a few issues I'd like to keep talking to you about." I smiled and nodded at her.

"Friday, at 4?" she suggested. I nodded again.

"Until then, take care Bella." I thanked her and headed back out into the waiting room. Carlisle was still there reading a gossip magazine. He was so intrigued that he didn't even glance up when I came to stand in front of him. I coughed. He looked up guiltily,

"Oh Bella, your done are you?" I smiled at him.

"The lives of Tom and Katie that exciting?" I teased.

"Yes, well there wasn't much else to do." He blushed, causing me to start laughing. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on you." He said starting toward the exit. I hurried after him, still laughing.

**

* * *

**

AN: I know I said this chapter would be the court case, but I'm still working out some of the legal jumble. If anyone could help me, I would really appreciate it. I got 29 reviews for the last chapter, my most yet! Thank you all! Please review!


	17. The court case pt 1

**AN: I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get out! **

**Thankyou to Neatsue for the help!**

**And to Dri, thank you for managing not to distract me while I wrote this ;P**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_Until then, take care Bella." I thanked her and headed back out into the waiting room. Carlisle was still there reading a gossip magazine. He was so intrigued that he didn't even glance up when I came to stand in front of him. I coughed. He looked up guiltily,_

"_Oh Bella, your done are you?" I smiled at him._

"_The lives of Tom and Katie that exciting?" I teased._

"_Yes, well there wasn't much else to do." He blushed, causing me to start laughing. He rolled his eyes._

"_Come on you." He said starting toward the exit. I hurried after him, still laughing._

**Bella's POV**

"Watch me Daddy, watch me!" I sat on a park bench watching the little girl on the slide calling to her father. Her mother was standing at the bottom waiting for her daughter to slide down.

"I'm watching my little Anna Bug." Called a man who was sitting on a picnic blanket with a baby. Certain that her father was now watching, Anna pushed herself down the slide and into her mothers waiting arms. Anna squealed with laughter as her mother caught her and swung her around in her arms, before smothering her face with kisses.

I smiled at the family as an ache thudded in my chest. I found myself wishing that I could be that little girl, with the innocence of childhood allowing me to be happy and carefree. I sighed, it was no use, I could wish all I wanted. Tomorrow I would be facing Victoria and my future whether I wanted to or not…

**-xXx-**

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked from beside me. We were sitting outside the courthouse, leaning against a wall.

"Like throwing up." I told him truthfully. He smiled at me in what I am sure was suppose to be a reassuring way.

"It'll be ok Bella." He told me.

"How do you know that?" I demanded, I'll admit a little forcefully. "How can you say that when you don't even know if that is true?"

"Honestly, I don't know that. I'm just trying to think positively. After all that's better than just sitting here and making myself sick with worry." He told me. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, it just…" I hesitated. "I'm scared." I admitted.

"I know." He said squeezing my hand. "I'm going to be here for you Bella, no matter what."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Ok Bella, Edward, it's time." Jon said coming over to us. "Are you ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be." I breathed out. He nodded and gestured for us to follow him.

**-xXx-**

Entering the room, I glanced around and my eyes suddenly locked with those of a person I had been terrified of for a long time. Victoria smiled evilly at me and mouthed the words 'You'll pay.' Tearing my eyes away, I sucked in a deep breath and tightened my grip on Edward's hand. We walked toward the other Cullens, who were already seated on the bench behind where Jon would be sitting. Edward and I sat down on the bench as Esme reached over and grasped my hand. I smiled at her reassuringly, and then concentrated on my breathing to try and numb the butterflies that were at war in my stomach and the overwhelming need to throw up.

"The state of Washington versus Victoria Swan, on the grounds of neglect and abuse towards a child." The Bailiff read out, before adding; "All rise for the honourable Judge Gatling." I rose next to Edward, as an old, grouchy looking man entered the room.

"You may now be seated." We were instructed once Judge Gatling had sat down.

.

"This court is now in session." Judge Gatling said, banging his gavel.

"Prosecution, you may present your case to the jury." The judge ordered. Jon quickly rose from his seat.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, I bring you a case today that is horrifying. This woman." Here he gestured toward Victoria. "Psychically and emotionally abused her step daughter for over eight years, a girl whom she professes to love. Not only was a beating a daily thing in the Swan house, Isabella was also without food for days until her stepmother decided to feed her. I will now call my first witness to the stand, Isabella Marie Swan." I rose slowly and walked the, although rather short distance, long, made longer by my fear, and terrifying walk to the witness stand.

Once I had been sworn in, I turned to face Jon.

"Now Isabella, will you please describe to the jury a typical day in the Swan household." Jon asked.

"I would get up at 5 am to begin my chores."

"And what was the punishment for failure to complete your chores?" Jon interjected.

"I would be whipped, with an old tree branch she had pulled from the backyard." I told him.

"She?" he asked. "Can you please tell the court who 'she' is, please Isabella?"

"Vic-Victoria." I whispered.

"I'm sorry dear, can you please repeat that?" Jon asked. I glanced nervously over at Victoria, she smirked and I suddenly found myself no longer afraid, but filled with absolute rage.

"Victoria." I said louder.

"Thank you. Now what would happen after you had completed your chores?" Jon asked.

"I wasn't allowed breakfast, but sometimes." I could feel my face begin to burn with shame. "She would let me eat the scraps of her breakfast." I looked down and blinked back the tears threatening to spill over.

"After breakfast, I would leave for school, then after school, on days I could make it. I would cook dinner. When Victoria got home she would find some reason to hit me, sometimes she didn't make up an excuse, she just started to beat me." I said staring directly at Jon and not allowing myself to glance over in the Cullens direction. I couldn't stand looking at, what I was sure, would be expressions of disgust.

"Tell me Bella, did your stepmother ever force you to have sexual intercourse with anyone?" I froze. _No, he did not just say that while Edward in the room!_

"Ms Swan, please answer the question." Judge Gatling ordered.

"No." I said shaking my head vigorously.

"Ms Swan, may I remind you, that you are under oath." Judge Gatling warned me.

"Let me rephrase that question perhaps… were you ever forced to engage in any kind of sexual contact by your stepmother?" Jon asked gently.

"Yes." I whispered nodding my head. A sudden way of frantic whispering went up throughout the room as people discussed what had just happened.

"Order, order in the court!" Judge Gatling said banging his gavel firmly. I didn't dare look over at Edward. Everybody quickly settled down. "The next person to disturb my court will be charged with contempt." Judge Gatling roared.

"Bella, can you please describe to the court what happened?" Jon asked.

"About two months ago Victoria brought over one of her friends as usual. Victoria came into my room and demanded I take my clothes off. Scared of what would happen if I disobeyed her, I did as I was told. When I was done, a man walked in and stood beside her. I quickly made for my clothes to cover up, but Victoria got there first, picking up my clothes, I remember she smirked at me and said 'Now you two have fun now.' Before leaving the room." I paused to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. "He started to come towards me and I ran towards the ensuite bathroom and made to shut the door, but her was too strong and forced it open. I backed up toward the sink as him came toward me. He grabbed a hold of me and we fought as he tried to force me to the ground. When he had succeeded he held my hands in one of his as he started to touch me and kiss me all over. I tried to fight but he was too strong for me. Then he started to undress, using his free hand. When he was naked, he brought one of my hands down to his-"a sob caught in my throat.

"His what, Bella?" Jon asked.

"His…penis." I said shamefully.

"Did anything else happen after that?" Jon asked.

"No, Victoria came in and told him that he had to be willing to give her 5,000 to be the one to take my virginity. He got mad and told her she hadn't mentioned that before. She told him that she had changed her mind and that if he wasn't willing to pay it, he could get out."

"Thank you Bella. I'm done with this witness your honour." Jon said and moved to sit down. The judge turned to the lawyer representing Victoria.

"Mr. Douglas?" he asked. Douglas, a middle-aged man with a foul expression on his face, stood.

"Now, Ms Swan, isn't it true that you once went to the police regarding you stepmother?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"And isn't it also true that you told the officer that you were making the whole thing up?"

"I was scared-" I tried answering.

"Answer the question, Ms Swan." Judge Gatling ordered.

"Yes." I admitted.

"And did you or did you not tell the officer you made the whole thing up, and I quote "Because you liked the attention"?" Douglas demanded smugly. I swallowed; _I had dug my own grave after all_.

"Yes." I unwillingly admitted. The was a collective gasp throughout the room, followed by the banging of Judge Gatling's gavel as he reminded them of his threat.

"I've finished with this witness you honour." Douglas said and turned to go back to his seat.

"You may step down." I quickly rose from the seat and hurried back towards the Cullens. Without looking, I sat in my place beside Edward.

"Mr. Carter, do you have any other witnesses?" Judge Gatling asked Jon.

"Yes your honour. I called to the stand Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I felt Edward rise next to me, as he passed by he reached over and squeezed my shoulder gently. I stared at his back as he made his way to the witness stand. _Could it be that Edward did still love me?_

**

* * *

**

AN: Again, I am so sorry with the wait for this chapter. I hope this seems somewhat realistic; my knowledge of law is limited to that of a Law & Order episodes. Next chapter won't be up till hopefully Thursday, as I am going on a school camp. Please review!


	18. The court case pt 2

**AN: Thankyou all for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Here's part two of the trial.**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_Mr. Carter, do you have any other witnesses?" Judge Gatling asked Jon._

"_Yes your honour. I called to the stand Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I felt Edward rise next to me, as he passed by he reached over and squeezed my shoulder gently. I stared at his back as he made his way to the witness stand. Could it be that Edward did still love me?_

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Edward was sworn in, feeling the butterflies rage up once more in my stomach.

"Mr. Cullen can you please tell the court how it is Ms Swan came to live at your home?" Jon asked Edward.

"I went to her house to see why she hadn't been in school. We were working on a project together for our Biology class. After school the first day, she was absent. I went to her house to see why she hadn't been there, Mrs Swan said Bella was out, even though I could see Bella's car in the driveway. I left anyway, but the next day when she didn't turn up for school again, I got worried and headed back over to her house. Mrs. Swan told me that I had just missed her and that she had gone out again. I was suspicious, so I climbed up drainpipe next to her window and crawled through. She came out of the bathroom wearing a towel. Her face was severely bruised as well as the other parts of her body I could see. We heard her stepmother coming up the stairs so I left, promising her I would be back later. When I returned later I managed to get Bella to confess to me what her stepmother had done to her. When her step mother came up to her room, I hid in the bathroom, inside there I could hear Bella and her stepmother arguing, then I heard the sound of someone being slapped. It was then I decided I was going to take Bella home with me."

"And the only two people in the room at the time were Bella and Mrs Swan, correct?" John asked.

"That's correct." Edward told him.

"Did you hear what was said between the two?" Jon asked.

"Yes, Mrs Swan was mad because Bella hadn't done the laundry. Mrs Swan called Bella a 'stupid girl' and told her to stand up. When Bella did, Mrs Swan hit her, and then she told Bella next time she wouldn't get off that easily."

"Thankyou Mr Cullen, that is all your honour." Jon said addressing the judge, he turned around to sit back down.

"Defence your witness." Douglas got up from beside Victoria and approached the witness stand.

"Mr Cullen, where exactly did you say you were at the time the argument took place between Ms Swan and Mrs Swan?" he asked Edward.

"In the bathroom."

"So you couldn't actually see what was happening?" Edward hesitated.

"No."

"So you can't actually prove Victoria Swan hit her stepdaughter that day, or any other day for that matter?"

"No, I can't but I heard-"

"I didn't ask what you heard Mr Cullen, merely what you saw. Now can you prove to the court that Ms Swan didn't inflict those injuries upon herself?"

Well no, but nobody-" Edward started.

"Mr Cullen, please just answer only the question you were asked." Judge Gatling ordered.

"So not only did you break into someone else's house that day Mr Cullen, you can't actually prove that Victoria Swan ever hurt her stepdaughter? I'm done with this witness you honour." Douglas said.

"Thankyou Mr Cullen, you may now step down." Judge Gatling ordered. Edward stepped down from the witness stand and started toward us, running his hands through his hair, in a manner I knew he only used when frustrated. He sat down next to me and I felt his hand slip into mine and give it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't be." I said shaking my head. "You did all you could." I said in hopes of reassuring him. He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"Your amazing, you know that?" he said in my ear. I blushed.

"No I'm not." I said shaking my head.

"You are." He said and kisses my cheek. I blushed even harder and turned back to the trial.

"Defence you witness." Judge Gatling stated.

"Right you honour." Douglas said, getting to his feet. "The defence calls Mrs. Helen Ingrid Mallory to the stand." My head swung to where I could now see Mrs Mallory getting to her feet, beside her sat my ex-best friend Lauren. As Mrs Mallory made her way to the stand, I couldn't help but think back to when I was younger and would stay at her house. She would let Lauren and I bake cookies, we'd spend hour designing what we wanted them to look like. Then when they were baking Lauren and I would sit in front of the oven and play 'I spy' or Mary Mack. I smiled sadly with the memory, the concentrated back on the present, in time t see Mrs Mallory being sworn in.

"Mrs Mallory, can you please tell the court about the time Ms Swan came to you and told you about the abuse her stepmother afflicted on her."

"It was about 8 years ago, Isabella had been best friends with my daughter since birth, she was always such a smart, happy, normal child. But then after her father died she changed, she was withdrawn and pushed the other children away. We all noticed, the other parents and I, we all put it down to the fact that she was grieving for her father. One day however, my daughter came to me and told me, that Isabella had been telling her that her stepmother abused her. Of course I took it straight to the local police. However when the police started questioning her and reminded her that it was against the law to lie, she caved and confessed the whole thing had been a lie because she wanted some attention." Mrs Mallory told the court.

"Thankyou Mrs Mallory. I've done with this witness." Douglas said heading back to his chair.

"Prosecution?" Judge Gatling asked. Jon rose from his seat.

"Mrs Mallory, did it ever occur to you that Isabella lied to the police because she was scared?" Jon asked.

"No."

"And why's that Mrs Mallory?"

"Because it was obvious she was a little liar, I always knew she would be trouble."

"And if it had been your own daughter Mrs Mallory would you have fought harder to find out the truth?" Jon asked.

"Of course."

"So why didn't you fight harder for Isabella?" Jon asked

"Objection your honour." Douglas called from his chair.

"On what grounds?" Judge Gatling asked.

"It's irrelevant to the case." Douglas said.

"I think I'll decide what's irrelevant to this case Mr Douglas. I'll allow it, Mrs Mallory please answer the question." Mrs Mallory hesitated.

"Why didn't you fight harder Mrs Mallory?" Jon asked.

"Because I just didn't think she was worth wasting my time over." Mrs Mallory stated.

I fought to keep back the tears that threatened to spill. I had always looked up to Mrs Mallory, felt that she was the mother I never had and now to find out she never cared for me, hurt more than any blow I had ever received from Victoria. _Why was it people found me so hard to love?_

"Thankyou Mrs Mallory." Jon said, returning to his seat.

"This court will take a short recess and reconvene in 10." Judge Gatling said banging his gavel.

**-xXx-**

I quickly rose from my seat, pulling my hand from Edwards to flee out the doors. I made my way to the nearest bathroom and flung myself in. locking myself in the nearest cubicle, I sat down on the lid of the toilet seat. Then the tears started to spill. _I was so pathetic, in here crying! All I ever did was cry! _

Try as I might to stop the flood, the tears still continued to flow with ease.

"Bella? Are you alright in there?" A voice I knew well asked. I stood from the toilet and made to open the door.

"Lauren?" I asked, disbelief colouring my tone, although I could clearly see her standing in front of me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked attempting to pat down my hair, knowing it would have started to fuzz up with the amount of times I had run my fingers through it.

"I came to see if you were alright." She said.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Because of what my mother said." I continued to stare at her stupidly.

"Bella, I want you to know, I am so sorry for what I said back at school, everything I've said or done to you in the past 8 years. I know now that what you told me was the truth, I think I always knew, I was just too scared to admit that there was something wrong and I could do nothing for you. It was easier just to forget. I'm so sorry…"

"You are?"

"Truly." He said smiling.

"But…" I hesitated. "Why now, why not 8 years ago, or when I came back to school after everyone found out, why now?"

"Today in court, when you were up there telling them your story, I knew it was real. I know you Bella; I know you could never make that up. I'm just sorry I didn't realise that sooner."

"Apology accepted. And in all fairness you were only eight."

"And so were you. For what it's worth, you are worth it." She told me, the honesty of what she told me burned in her eyes.

"Thankyou."

**-xXx-**

Lauren and I exited the bathroom and found the Cullens all standing outside the doors to the courtroom.

"Oh Bella there you are we were so worried." Esme cried upon seeing me.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked coming up to hug me.

"Fine." I breathed. I glanced over to see the Cullens staring confusedly over at Lauren.

"You all know Lauren, right?" I asked.

"How's the face?" Rosalie smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Alice spat at her.

"It's ok guys, we worked through it." The younger members of the Cullen family stared at me as if I was insane.

"I guess I'd better go find my mum. Good luck Bella." Lauren said before heading off down the hall.

"Ok, what was that about?" Rosalie asked.

"Just some old friends reconnecting." I smiled after Laurens retreating figure. While I still harboured ill feelings towards the Lauren I had known the past 8 years, I knew she was forgiven.

**-xXx-**

A half an hour later I sat beside Edward watching Officer Kate Marsh step down from the stand.

"Your next witness, Mr Douglas." Judge Gatling ordered.

"Your honour I call to the stand Mrs Victoria Andrea Swan." I inhaled deeply as I watched Victoria seat herself in the witness stand.

"Mrs Swan can you please describe to the court what your stepdaughter was like." Douglas asked.

"She was horrid. I tried so hard to control her, but it was one boy after another every night, I would find drugs and alcohol in her room and she would yell at the top of her lungs abusive things towards me. She was such a handful. It was harder when she started harming herself I begged her to stop, even told her I was going to take her to a shrink and for awhile it did stop, but then the lying stated, she was always a bit of a compulsive liar, but it just kept getting worse and then this happened." She paused her to let out a sob. "You have to understand, I love my stepdaughter, and I would never do any of the things she claims I was."

"So let me get this straight Mrs Swan, if the court decided in your favour today, you would take Isabella home, even after all of this?"

"Of course, I could never have children; she's just like a biological child to me. She's she's-" she lets out a loud sob. "She's all I have left of my Charlie; he loved his little girl so much. The day we got married I vowed to raise Isabella as if she were my own, and I don't plan on giving up on her, no matter what she throws at me."

"Thankyou Mrs Swan. I've done with this witness." Douglas said.

I felt sick, myCharlie, I was sure I was close to throwing up.

Jon rose to question Victoria.

"Mrs Swan, can you tell me then, how Isabella managed to sustain her wounds in this photograph." He asked, holding up the photo that was taken of me the day Carlisle had taken me to the hospital.

"I don't know. perhaps one of her friends."

"So you never hit your stepdaughter?"

"No sir."

"Never let a man force himself upon her?"

"Of course not sir." Victoria stated fiercely.

"Mrs Swan, may I remind you that you are under oath." Jon said.

"I'm not lying to you Mr Carter, I did not hurt my stepdaughter. I love her." Victoria told him, sobbing quietly into a tissue. And for a moment I could have believed her. _She was good… _

I knew it and Jon knew it, it was over, Victoria wouldn't crack.

"I'm done with this witness your honour." Jon said.

"Mr Douglas?" Judge Gatling.

"The defence rests your honour."

"This court will reconvene tomorrow at 9 am to hear the jury's verdict." Judge Gatling ordered, banging his gavel.

**-xXx-**

"There's still a chance you'll win Bella, Victoria wasn't that convincing." Emmett said. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Thanks for trying Em, but you can't tell me that there wasn't a moment where you questioned if I was actually telling the truth."

"OK, so she was good." Emmett sighed in defeat.

"There's always hope Bella, there will always be hope." Esme told me.

"I hope so." I sighed. _Please God, if you really are out there, don't let Victoria win tomorrow, please._

**-xXx-**

"This court is now in session." Judge Gatling said, banging his gavel.

"What's the verdict?" He asked the jury. The man on the end stood and held up a piece of paper.

"We find the defendant…"

**

* * *

**

AN: I know I'm evil, sorry!! Please review!!


	19. The Verdict

**Authors' note at bottom…**

**Disclaimer: Haha I own Twilight!! Who am I kidding? I really don't, it all belongs to the wonderful mind that is Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"_This court is now in session." Judge Gatling said, banging his gavel. _

"_What's the verdict?" He asked the jury. The man on the end stood and held up a piece of paper._

"_We find the defendant…"_

**Bella's POV**

"We find the defendant guilty your honour." I felt a flood of emotions fill me, _she was guilty, they found her guilty. Victoria couldn't hurt me ever again! _

"Victoria Swan you are sentenced to 10 years jail for abusing a minor **(AN: I am aware there are technical terms for this, but I don't know any, just bare with me please, also I doubt she'd get ten years…) **with a minimum of 7 before you are legible for parole. This court is dismissed." I was frozen in shock, I couldn't believe it was actually true, I was free, Victoria was gone!

"Bella, you won, you really won!" Alice screamed in excitement, snapping me back to what was going on in front of me.

"I did, didn't I." I whispered, still unable to believe my luck. I glanced around at all of the Cullens; they had supported me throughout this. I smiled as the tears sprung to my eyes as they landed on the one Cullen I knew truly was my knight in shining armour. _My _Edward. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile down at me.

"You did it Bella, you're free." I stood and enfolded him in my arms,

"Thankyou." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me tighter as I gazed over his shoulder, watching Victoria being led away. Our eyes suddenly locked contact, I sighed, It wasn't over, not yet, there was one thing I had to do first.

"Congratulations Bella, you did it." Jon said coming over to us. I pulled apart from Edward and turned to face him.

"All thanks to you," Here I turned so I was addressing not only Jon but also all of the Cullens. "Without any of you, I wouldn't be here right now, thankyou for taking me into your home and helping me fight this case. I'll never forget what you did for me."

"It was our pleasure Bella." Jon smiled down at me. "We were more than happy to help."

"So what now?" I asked.

"What do you mean what now?" Emmett asked, confused.

"I mean what happens to me now, where do I live?"

"With us, right?" Edward said turning to face his parents.

"Well actually Bella, Carlisle and I have been talking and we've decided that we would like to adopt you, with your permission of course." Esme told me.

"Really?" I asked disbelief coloured my tone.

"Of course, you're already like a daughter to us Bella, this way it's official." The tears sprung back to my eyes.

"I would like that thankyou." I beamed.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Emmett's laughter boomed as he engulfed me in a hug. I laughed as he set me down and the rest of the Cullens came to hug me. Finally, I turned towards Edward the tears running down my cheeks. He laughed softly as he brushed them off.

"Welcome to the family." He whispered before he moved closer and kissed me.

**-xXx-**

I sat in the visitors room at the prison Victoria was being held in. I watched as she was led out toward me in her orange suit. The guard sat her down and she turned to face me.

"Never expected to see you here." She sniffed.

"This will probably be my first and last visit." I retorted. Her face snapped up as she turned to look at me, she seemed shocked by what she saw.

"You seem different." She observed. I smirked, of course she had never known me to have a backbone before, so I doubt she would recognise me when I had one.

"Getting cocky are we?" she sneered.

"You're forgetting that you're the one who's locked up Victoria, not me." I snapped. Her eyebrow rose.

"I think I might have underestimated you. Perhaps you aren't a pathetic little worm after all." She said, as if she were complimenting me.

"I don't need your acceptance." I spat.

"So why are you here then?" I leant forward on the table.

"I just wanted to know if it was all worth it? Organising that robbery to have my father killed for his money?" she sat back in shock.

"What you thought I couldn't hear you gloating about it to your friends all these years, the only reason I haven't gone to the cops about it is that I can't prove it. Karma caught up with you in the end though, I hope you enjoy the next 7 to 10 years." I spat at her, blinking back my tears. With all the dignity I could muster, I rose from my seat and turned away from the woman who for 8 years had made my life hell.

"It's over now dad; you can finally rest in peace." I whispered. _Now I was truly free._

**

* * *

**

AN: Haha threw a little twist in there for you. Well here it is, the second to last chapter of Once Upon A Time, yep you read right, next chapter is the end. Please review and let me know if you want me to do it in the future or just after this. I would like to say I am extremely sorry for the end of the last chapter, I didn't realise the outcome of it all… I'm sorry this is so short….

**Please review and let me know what scenario you want for the epilogue!**


	20. The End

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys, I haven't been home. **

**Well this is the end, I want to thank everyone one of you that has taken the time to read or review this. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Once upon a time.**

* * *

_Last chapter_

_With all the dignity I could muster, I rose from my seat and turned away from the woman who for 8 years had made my life hell. _

"_It's over now dad; you can finally rest in peace." I whispered. Now I was truly free._

**Bella's POV**

**Seven years later…**

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word_

_You can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when__you don't say a thing._

I smiled in wonder at what I saw reflected in the mirror before me. It had been seven years since Victoria had been jailed, I had heard no word about what had happened to her since that day I had visited her at the prison and I honestly didn't care to know. I had been a member of the Cullen family for seven years and had loved everyday of it. Today I was becoming a Cullen again but for a different reason. I was marrying the love of my life, Edward Cullen.

I twirled my hair around my finger as I remembered the night Edward had proposed a year ago.

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know_

_That you need me_

_There's a truth In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best__When you say__  
__Nothing at all_

_Flashback_

_Edward and I were driving home from a night out. We had gone to dinner at our favourite restaurant in Port Angeles, La Bella Italia, and then gone to see a movie. It was a perfect night. On the way home, I let my mind drift to Rosalie and Emmett, who had just welcomed the safe arrival of their first child, a girl, Alexis Jade. A little beauty, who we all knew would be breaking many hearts when she was older. My mind also drifted to Alice and Jasper, whose wedding was only two weeks away. With my mind so occupied, it was no wonder I failed to notice we had stopped and not in front of our house. _

"_Bells are you getting out?" Edward chuckled from beside me. Snapping out of my musings, I saw Edward standing next to me, the car door open. _

"_Oh." I blushed. He reached in a hand, which I immediately took and pulled me gently from the car. It was then that I noticed where we were._

"_Edward, why are we in the car park of Forks High." I asked in confusion._

"_I wanted to bring us back to where it all started." He told me._

"_What all started?" I asked, becoming, if possible, even more confused._

"_Where we started."_

_I frantically searched his face for a clue as to what was happening._

"_Edward what's going on?" I asked. That's when Edward dropped to his knee and reached out for my hand. Ohmigod, Ohmigod! My brain screamed. _

"_You are the love of my life Bella. You are the light that shines so brightly over my universe. You are my everything. The day you ran into me on that pavement over there was the best day of my life. What I'm trying to say is; will you marry me?" My hands flew to my mouth and the tears filled my eyes. I started to nod frantically._

"_Of course I will!" I had choked out. His beautiful crooked grin slid into place and he rose from the ground to sweep me into his arms._

_End flashback_

_All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)  
Try as they may  
They can never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine_

The tears glistened in my eyes as I thought back on that day. I drew in a breath and reached back to clip my hair in place.

"You look beautiful." A voice said behind me. I turned to find Esme standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled at my adoptive mother.

"It feels like only yesterday that you came into our lives and now you're getting married." She said beaming. I rose from my seat and made my way over to her.

"Without any of you I wouldn't be." I told her when I had stood in front of her. She reached over and pulled me to her chest, wrapping her arms firmly around me.

"You've made him happier then any of us ever thought possible, you are the one I should be thanking." I smiled into the hug and new tears formed in my eyes, reminding me of when Edward and I had broken the news to his family.

_Flashback_

_It was a week after Alice and Jaspers wedding. We had all volunteered to help them unpack their new house on their return from their honeymoon. We'd been at it for a good two hours before Alice called for everyone to stop working and come over to her. So Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett joined Alice and Jasper in the living room. Alice looked really happy and was bouncing slightly on the tips of her heels, while Jasper too looked happy he looked much calmer as he tried to settled his new wife down. _

"_We have news and we just couldn't keep it a secret any longer." Alice started. _

"_WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" She screamed. Uproar disturbed the silence as everyone moved to hug and congratulate the newlyweds. _

_After everyone had settled down, Edward looked to me to see if it was time to share our news. I nodded and he turned to his family. _

"_Bella and I have news too." He said calmly. They all turned to look at us expectantly. _

"_We're getting married." He said, smiling his heart stopping crooked smile. Once more, the living room was a flurry of excitement as everyone came over to hug and congratulate us. _

"_Oh Bella this is so wonderful." Alice said clutching my hands and bouncing on her heels once more. _

_After hugging Alice, I turned toward Esme. She smiled at me softly and she pulled me into a hug._

"_I guess I should say welcome to the family again huh?" she laughed and I could feel the tears of joy form in my eyes. Boy did I cry a lot!_

_End flashback _

I chuckled into Esme's arm at the thought of the memory.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"The day Alice and Jasper told us about Ryan and Edward and I told you we were getting married." She laughed again.

"That was quite a day."

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's nearly time." Rose said from behind Esme. I pulled away and turned to find my veil.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Alice asked coming in to the room.

"A little nervous." I admitted.

"That's normal." Rosalie assured me. Esme came over to help me pin my veil in.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked poking his head in. I nodded.

"Alright let's get going." We walked down the stairs of the Cullen mansion and to the garden, where the wedding was being held. Esme left before us to take her seat. Carlisle was giving me away and Rose and Alice were my bridesmaids. _Well Bella, this is your last chance to back out. _I told myself, but then the music began to play and Alice started up the aisle, the Rosalie and then finally me, alongside Carlisle. As I walked up the aisle, the butterflies were at war in my stomach. _What happens if I don't know how to be a wife? What if Edward decides he doesn't want to marry me because he doesn't love me anymore? _I fretted, but then I lifted my head and my eyes connected with Edward's and the air whooshed out of me and I knew then why I was marrying Edward Cullen and I knew he wanted to marry me, if that beautiful crooked smile was anything to go by and I knew it was.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest announced.

"Happy?" Edward asked.

"Never been happier." I told him, then leaned in and kissed him. Edward Cullen, my saviour, my prince charming, my best friend, _my husband. _

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

AN: Well here it is guys, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading!! The song in this chapter was Ronan Keating's; When you say nothing at all.


	21. SEQUEL POSTED!

Dear Fans of OUAT,

I have some news, whether it is good or bad news it entirely up to you. After re-reading the reviews I received for OUAT and desperately wishing inspiration for a sequel would suddenly appear to me, two things happened: the first my head began to swell from all the fantastical (Yes, I'm pretty sure that isn't a word…) reviews. The second, an idea for a sequel popped into my head, well actually it was due to the review of **WeepingWillow1494**. The question I put forth to you now is whether or not you wish for me to write said sequel. I going to put a poll of my home page asking yes or no and if the sequel gets 50 yes's, then I will post it.

The sequel will be called **'Whatever happened to happy endings?' **

Set four years after the epilogue, Bella and Edward's marriage is on the brink of divorce. Bella's busy with her career and bringing up their two year old daughter. Edward's too is busy as a Resident at one of Seattle's best hospitals and trying to avoid the advances of the sexy new nurse. Both Edward and Bella seem to have forgotten what brought them together in the first place. When Bella's life is threaten by an old enemy, will Edward and Bella remember what made them love each other in the first place?

I promise you this will not be a story where Edward is a complete ass…

**CHAPTER ONE OF 'WHATEVER HAPPENED TO HAPPY ENDINGS?' IS NOW POSTED!!**


End file.
